ThOse days wiith yOu
by chele64
Summary: Tras haberse divorciado de su esposa, y luchar por la custodia de su hija, Ichigo Kurosaki, conocera a una nueva persona en su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Weno… mii nOmbre es michelle, sOii nueva en esto de las iistOriiOs ii tOdo esO, me inspire en esta historia en un dia de lluvia, jaja la inspiración siempre viene asi para mi**

**P/D: Es mi primera historia y es Ichihime la mayor parte y mas o menos Renruki o algo… jejejeje, ii algunas parejas mas jejee**

**Disclaimer: bleach nO me pertenece le pertenece a Tite kubO**

En una cama se encontraba una chica peli naranja tranquila durmiendo, se supone que estaba muy cansada ya que en el fin de semana había salido en un largo y cansado viaje con sus mejores amigas, Momo Hinamori, una chica tierna, cariñosa y pasiva, vivía sola ya que su padre por el momento vivía en el extranjero y su otra amiga Kuchiki Rukia, la enana demonio fastidiosa pero por eso la querían, su hermano era uno de los asociados de un canal de Tv importante, ella se durmió tarde pero nunca se percato que el siguiente día era lunes y le tocaba llegar temprano a la universidad.

**Ring Ring**

Sonaba el despertador por quinta vez, en las veces anteriores no se había despertado pero en esta si se despertó, se quedo mirando al techo, pensando, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde, en media hora le tocaba estar en la universidad, se levanto de golpe al ver la hora del reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama en su mesita de noche

-Voy a llegar tarde- dijo levantándose alarmada rápidamente de la cama, se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo sus cosas, salió y tomo un taxi –_uff que suerte quedan 10 minutos, LLEGARE- _pensó para ella misma, iba recorriendo la ciudad, viendo el paisaje, los altos edificios, los antiguos monumentos, una fila enorme de carros, ¡ALTO! ¿Una fila enorme de carros?, y faltaban 5 minutos para llegar

-déjeme aquí-dijo la chica entregándole el dinero por lo recorrido, no se percato cuanto le estaba pagando, solo le importaba llegar lo mas rápido posible,- ¡olvido su cambio!- escucho una voz desde lejos, pero en ese momento no le importaba, era una buena alumna, faltaban tres días para graduarse y este era su ultimo año y no lo iba a arruinar simplemente por llegar tarde un día, iba corriendo, quería llegar temprano, solo pensaba en llegar llegar y llegar nada mas

Vio a alguien a lo lejos saliendo de un café, trato de frenar a tiempo pero no pudo, al final choco con el causándole que el café que llevaba en sus manos caiga en la camiseta de aquel chico, se levanto rápido sin percatarse lo que había pasado, como dije antes solo quería llegar.

-¡Fíjate por donde andas!- grito una voz desde lejos, pero no lo escucho bien por lo desesperada que estaba, corrió una cuadra mas y por fin llego, -yokatta, por fin llegue- dijo aliviada, camino lentamente a su salón de clases, ya no quería correr estaba cansada, afuera del salón se encontró con una de sus mejores amigas

-Ohayo Hime-chan- dijo la chica pelinegra que se encontraba afuera del salón

Se fue acercando a su amiga, -Ohayo Hina-chan-dijo alegremente, miro su cara y noto algo raro_,- tenia ojeras, ¿Qué acaso no durmió?- _pensó_,_ -Hina-chan tienes ojeras, ¿dormiste ayer?, pregunto

-No, no tenía sueño y empecé a ver una película- dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué película? Hina-chan- pregunto la peli naranja

-ahmmm- dijo pensando y mirando al techo- Una llamada…- dijo pensando, no se acordaba bien- creo que se llamaba actividad paranormal- ¡¿_QUE?_, se pregunto la peli naranja para sus adentros-_¿momo se había visto una película de terror ella sola?, ella nunca hace eso, siempre que ve una la ve con Rukia o conmigo- _pensó

-Momo, ya sé capaz que por esa película no has podido dormir nada en toda la noche- le dijo casi retándola

-Gomen nassai, es que no tenia sueño, y empecé a desempacar para ver si se me iba el sueño, después termine y no tenia nada que hacer te iba llamar a ti o a Rukia, pero me di cuenta de que era tarde y me la decidí a verla yo misma, para ver si me daba sueño- dijo apenada

-Bueno, y hablando de Rukia ¿no ha aparecido aun por aquí?- pregunto Orihime sorprendida, ya que la pelinegra siempre llegaba temprano a clases para hablar un poco, ya que las tres seguían diferentes carreras, ella seguía periodismo, Rukia seguía Psicología y Hinamori Traumatología (N: Persona que estudia los huesos, los repara, bla, bla, bla)

-Ya me extrañaba de que todo estuviese tranquilo

-Ohayo chicas- se escucho a lo lejos, ambas voltearon al ver que era la antes nombrada Kuchiki Rukia

- y hablando de la reina de roma- dijo Momo

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hay?-dijo la pelinegra

-Nada, solo que Hina-chan no durmió bien por ver una película de terror tan tarde

-en serio ¿hiciste eso Hinamori?

-si, es que no podía dormir

- Hinamori ¿para que hiciste eso?, para no dormir en el resto de la noche- dijo la chica retándola, ellas dos conocían bien a Hinamori, y sabían que era una chica tan inocente y temerosa que le temía a Chucky desde los 7 años, y si veía alguna película de terror, solo las veía porque sus amigas la veían

A lo lejos se veía caminar a un señor, tenia el pelo largo y blanco, Orihime lo vio y supo inmediatamente que ya tenia que entrar a su salón, ya que ese era el profesor de comunicación y periodismo

-bueno, adiós chicas-dijo ella despidiéndose de sus amigas y entrando al salón

**En otra parte de la ciudad**

-¡_Kurosaki que paso, llevas 5 minutos tarde de tu horario, ven rápido o te despido_- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

- pues, tendrán que espera mas, ya que una loca choco conmigo derramándome café en la camisa- dijo el peli naranja

-_pues cámbiate y ven rápido al canal- _se escucho una voz al otro lado seguido de un tuu… tuu tuu…

Ya se acababa la clase, el sensei se encontraba explicando su clase, en la clase se encontraban algunos dormidos, otro atendiendo, la peli naranja se encontraba anotando todo lo que le decía el profesor, quería ser la quien mejores notas tenga, quería convertirse en una gran entrevistadora, ese era su sueño dese siempre, al final de la clase cuando los alumnos se paraban de sus asientos, el profesor interrumpió

- todos sus proyectos fueron calificados, unos estaban perfectos y otros estaban terribles, ya en serio chicos sino trabajan bien los tendré que reprobar, así falten 3 días para graduarse- dijo el profesor seriamente refiriéndose a los trabajos que dejaron la semana anterior–quédense en sus asientos mientras los entrego, y a los que les entregue vayan saliendo- dijo mientras pasaba por los puestos entregando los informes, paro en el puesto de la chica peli naranja entregándole el informe, -Inoue Orihime, tienes talento para esto, hiciste un gran trabajo ¿tienes en donde trabajar después de graduarte?- dijo el sensei entregándole el disco

-Uhmm, no todavía no se no estoy segura en donde

-sino tienes en donde trabajar yo conozco a unas personas que necesitan una reportera enseguida, te voy a dar los formularios de aquellas empresas

- en serio ¡Gracias Jushiro-sensei!-dijo la chica emocionada, se levanto y lo abrazo

- de nada- dijo el alejando a la chica y entregándole los formularios, ella era una de sus alumnas favoritas, no le correspondió el abrazo, ya que algunas personas podrían pensar en varias cosas, pero no en un simple abrazo alumno-maestro

El profesor le entrego los formularios, salió y noto que sus amigas la esperaban fuera del salón, inmediatamente le fue a contar a las chicas decidiendo ir por un helado

-¿Y Orihime en cual piensas trabajar?-pregunto Rukia al tomar una cucharada del helado

-no aun no sé cual- dijo la chica

- Hime-chan déjanos ver los formularios, así te podemos ayudar a escoger

-ya, los voy a sacar- dijo ella sacando unas carpetas de su bolso y poniéndola en la mesa, Rukia al ver la portada de uno se sorprendió, decía SS TV la empresa que manejaba su hermano

-Orihime, elige este

-Rukia-chan ¿esa?

-Aquí es el canal que maneja Nii-sama

-¡En serio!- dijeron las dos sorprendidas

-Ya se, Hime-chan elige esa, y Rukia-chan le dice a su nii-sama, que la ayuden con el contrato y todo eso

-si, seria una gran idea, ya mismo le digo a nii-sama, y los días en que te toque trabajar ire al canal a darte ánimos

-en serio y-yy-yo n-no…- dijo Inoue

-No es ninguna molestia Orihime- dijo interrumpiendo Rukia cogiendo un celular y marcando a un numero- Ya vuelvo- dijo marchándose

-Wow Hime-chan, ya vas a trabajar- dijo una Momo emocionada

-si, por fin logro mi sueño- dijo Inoue feliz

-solo tienes que ser mejor que el resto- dijo la chica

-Ya esta- dijo Rukia sentándose al lado de ella

-¿que pasa Rukia-chan? Dijo interrogándole la peli naranja

-Nada- dijo tranquilamente tomando una cucharada de helado,-Solo que nii-sama ya te acepto en el canal, dijo que tu profesor de comunicación y periodismo te había recomendado, y ya estas contratada, solo debes firmar el contrate, te necesitan urgentemente para la próxima semana- dijo

- A eso le llamas nada Rukia-chan, ni siquiera me dejaste decir si si o no- dijo la peli naranja

-A bueno llamare para cancelar- dijo la pelinegra marcando a el mismo numero de teléfono

-No, no espera espera- dijo Orihime

-¿Eso significa un si?

-Ya esta bien

**Wiiiiiiiiiii mi primer historia jejeje… Lo que sea díganme en reviews**


	2. Recordandote y perdonandote

**Those days with you…**

** Recordándote y Perdonándote**

Se estaba despertando cansinamente, ese día era lunes, y como la semana anterior no se había acordado lo que tenía que hacer ese día; ese día iba a ser un gran día para ella ya que iba ser el día de su entrevista de trabajo, para obtener el puesto que tanto quería, había trabajado duro, y había soñado desde que era niña, y ese sueño comenzó gracias a su hermano. Hace días se había graduado, fue el mejor momento de su vida, celebro una cena, por su graduación y por conseguir un consultorio con sus amigas y el novio de Rukia"Ashido"

Disfrutaron, cenaron, rieron y al final se retiraron con una muy cansada Orihime, pero no hablaremos del día de ayer sino del día de hoy.

**TOC TOC TOC**

De repente tocaron la puerta,- _quien será a estas horas de la mañana-_ se pregunto mentalmente la peli naranja, -¡ya voy!- dijo, seguía acostada en su cama, no se podía despegar de aquella sabana, seguía teniendo sueño, cuanto habría dormido se preguntaba, quizás unas 3 horas

**TOC TOC TOC**

Siguieron tacando la puerta, - ¡ya, voy!- dijo de nuevo casi gritando, ya que a nadie le gusta que lo despierten a la mañana, se paró a atender la puerta, y como sorpresa se encontró con su enana amiga.

-Ohayo Rukia-chan-dijo alegremente, mientras Rukia la miraba raro analizándola de pies a cabeza,- Rukia-chan ¿Qué sucede?- dijo sintiéndose acosada

-¿Orihime?-

-¿sí?-

- ¿vas a ir con un pijama a la entrevista?- Oh no la entrevista se le había olvidado, el peor error que había cometido, o que casi cometía, en serio, se iba a comprar un despertador y una agenda electrónica para poder acordarse de todo

-No, es que, es que…-oh de seguro la iba a matar, ella ya no sería reportera, saldría en las noticias, pero no como reportera sino como un cadáver encontrado en su departamento- no recordé que hoy era la entrevista…- dijo apenada- y me quede dormida

-que despistada eres…- dijo Rukia con cara de mama decepcionada- bueno, parece que tendrás que vestirte en 10 minutos…- mirando a su reloj- porque son 20 minutos de aquí al canal

-ah ya…-dijo pensativa- ah cierto, Rukia-chan pasa

La pequeña paso, y se sentó en el sillón más cercano que se encontraba de ahí, esperando a su mejor amiga que se cambiaba rápidamente; la pelinaranja ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, salió fuera de su departamento, y cerró con llave, avanzo hasta el ascensor apretando muchas veces el botón, como vio que el ascensor no subía, prefirió bajar por las escaleras

Así empezó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras,- _creo que se me olvida algo_- pensó todavía mientras bajaba, su departamento quedaba en el 4to piso así que era rápido para ella llegar -Por fin, llegue, ahora solo falta ir al canal, Rukia-chan vamos- dijo la peli naranja, de repente se detuvo al percatarse de que su amiga no había dicho ninguno de sus comentarios de lo despistada que era-¿Rukia-chan?- dijo la peli naranja cuando se giro y vio que su amiga no estaba,-¡Rayos! Sabía que se me olvidaba algo- dijo haciendo su recorrido de nuevo desde el primer piso hasta el piso del departamento

-¡Orihime! ¡Orihime!- gritaba una mujer pequeña, en pocas palabras enana, percatándose que estaría allí hasta que su amiga regresara por ella, claro si se acordaba de que ella no estaba, dejo de gritar y se sentó en el mismo sillón que se había sentado hace unos instantes,-_genial yo aquí encerrada hasta que regresen por mi…_-pensaba la pelinegra, no es que creyera en fantasmas, no le aterraba la idea de que esos seres existían, tal vez solo tal vez creía, pero solo un poquito,- _ahora que, la puerta se abrirá y entrara el asesino del hacha- _pensó para sus adentros cuando de repente la perilla se empezó a girar,- _oh no es el asesino del hacha, rápido Rukia defiéndete-_ pensó ella cuando agarro el objeto más cercano de allí, una almohada, para lanzarlo hacia la puerta cuando esta estaba completamente abierta

-Itaiiiii- dijo sobándose la nariz la peli naranja ya que ella era la que estaba en la puerta y no el asesino del hacha que pensaba que era –Rukia-chan porque-

-Lo siento, pensaba que eras algún asesino con un tipo de hacha

-No crees que si fuera el asesino del hacha cortaría la puerta en trocitos, además Rukia-chan eso dolió-dijo aun sobándose la nariz

-Orihime, es una almohada, como podría doler

-la tiraste muy fuerte

- bueno perdón, no es culpa así me defiendo- dijo- bueno, mejor nos apresuramos o si no, no llegaremos tarde

-ya vamos, pero esta vez en el ascensor, me duelen los pies de subir y bajar las escaleras

-ya está bien

Después se decidieron en ir al canal para completar la entrevista…

En un gran centro comercial, se encontraba un chico de tez blanca, con ojos agua marina, pero no era un chico normal, era un jugador de futbol famoso, ya que era uno de los mejores, se encontraba cansado ya que sus fans lo habían hecho huir de ellas por todo el lugar, se paro y fue a comprar un helado para refrescarse.

**Hitsugaya's pov.**

Malditas fans, ¿Qué no tienen otras personas normales que molestar?, a cierto es que no soy una persona normal, pero así deberían seguir a otras personas, mire alrededor mío, todo está igual que aquella vez, todavía lo recuerdo…

**Flashback**

**Normal's pov.**

Un pequeño niño se encontraba en el centro comercial, estaba mirando a todos lados preocupado y triste, buscando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, en pocas palabras estaba perdido, estaba avanzando en el centro comercial buscando a ese alguien, de repente frente a él, a dos puestos de ahí se encontraba una niña pelinegra, con piel color durazno y unos grandes ojos color café, de repente se quedo tranquilo, y se quedo mirando, la niña comía tranquilamente un helado

-Toshiro ¿Dónde estás?-se escuchaba de lejos

-¿abuela?

El niño giro su cabeza, para ver a una mujer con cabellos blancos que se encontraba corriendo hacia el

-oh ahí estas Toshiro, prométeme que nunca más vas a desaparecer, así como así- decía la mujer mientras lloraba de alegría por haber encontrado a su pequeño y abrazaba

-Ahhh si- dijo el niño mientras correspondía el abrazo, después de ese largo abrazo giro su cabeza hacia el puesto donde se encontraba esa niña, pero para la mala suerte del pequeño, la niña ya no se encontraba ahí.

**Fin del Normal's pov.**

**Fin del Flashback**

Esa niña sí que era bonita, ¿estará allí?, no, eso es algo estúpido, como podrá estar allí, es imposible, es algo estúpido que alguien que no hallas visto se encuentre en el mismo lugar en que la viste hace años, pero da igual, me dirigí justo en el mismo lugar en el que yo había estado hace años, y allí estaba una chica, de igual descripción que hace años, pelo negro y grandes ojos cafés, me di cuenta que era ella, obvio que estaba diferente, más linda, el crecimiento le había hecho bien, bueno siempre ha sido linda. Me iba acercando hacia ella cuando

-kyaaaa, ahí está chicas- escuche de lejos el grito obvio de una mujer, gire mi cabeza y vi que a la persona quien señalaban era yo, trate de huir, pero las fans son más rápidas que yo, ¿me pregunto harán ejercicio todas las mañanas como yo para estar en esa condición física? Me subí a una palmera que se encontraba cerca de ahí, algo absurdo para que pondrían palmeras en el centro comercial, pero no podre negar que quedan bien, salte a otra palmera que se encontraba cerca tratando de huir lo más rápido, porque aunque fuere imposible saben trepar, di un pequeño giro a mi cabeza pero ella ya no estaba, así que mejor me fui, o en pocas palabras hui y llegue sano y salvo a mi casa

-que fans mas locas que tengo pero igual... Ella...-esto último lo dije suspirando, me encontraba enojado, ya que mis locas fans me habían impedido hablar con ella… oh ella, sigue linda como siempre, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche mi celular sonando y vi que era la torpe de mi representante. Ahora que me acuerdo ¿porque la contrate?, ¡cierto! mi familia y sus amistades locas y raras.

-Que quieres ahora Matsumoto- le dije con un tono de enfado

-_Ahhh…. No te enfades taicho solo te vengo a decir que tu partido se adelanto para esta semana_- lo dijo con un tono muy alegre, como siempre

-bien… ¿qué día es?, y dímelo ahora o sino cuelgo- lo dije furioso ya que no había hablado con: "la chica durazno", como la había nombrado

-_es para hoy en la tarde_- lo dijo con el mismo tono feliz de enante

-¡MATSUMOTO!… ¿cómo que para hoy en la tarde?, y por qué no me avisaste antes eres la peor representante que haya visto- lo dije saliendo de mis casillas

-_Ahhh…. Taicho no exagere y no se lo conté porque estaba muy ocupada-_

-ocupada significa bebiendo sake ¿verdad?

-_ohm… taicho, no lo puedo escuchar bien_- dijo mientras se escuchaba que la señal interfería, pero yo se que solo esta arrugando un papel frente al teléfono

- ¡MATSUMOTO!, yo se que solo estas arrugando un papel... y…-no pude decir mas ya que habían cortado al otro lado de la línea, genial porque así tiene que ser la vida… ufff, como dicen todos tienen una cruz, una cruz por cargar, y creo que la mía siempre ha sido Matsumoto, bueno el partido es para hoy, me preparare

**Fin del Hitsugaya's pov.**

**En el otro lado del teléfono**

-el taicho me va a cortar en pedacitos, y los va a esconder en diferentes partes, pero no importa, a disfrutar de la vida mientras no suceda eso, pero después de trabajar, porque si no me equivoco ya me toca trabajar

**Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad**

Las chicas habían llegado a la sala de espera de la oficina donde le encontraba estar, su amiga enana estaba hablándole de lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que escucho su nombre, significaba que ya debía entrar, y su amiga enana la acompaño, porque quería estar ahí si ella cometía alguna estupidez.

-Orihime, recuerda, tranquila, si te preguntan algo responde, y responde todo bien porque no te van a contratar fácilmente- decía la pelinegra cuando…

-contratada- se escucho grito a lo lejos de la oficina, las dos chicas miraron, que ese grito provenía de un rubio con un sombrero que agitaba un abanico en frente de su cara

-Ehhh- hablaron ambas al unisonó, parece que las cosas si le llegaría fácil

-quieres el trabajo o ¿no?- dijo de nuevo

-sí, si lo quiero- dijo acercándose al escritorio

-bueno, tómalo, no me importaría dárselo a una chica bonita como tu- dijo mientras la peli naranja se sonrojaba

-alto, algo no concuerda bien, y Urahara tienes esposa, si piensas que te dejare tocarla eso ni pensarlo- dijo la pelinegra aun sorprendida y enojada a la vez

-si quiere el trabajo que lo tome, Ukitake me hablo muy bien de ella -dijo de nuevo

-ah sí gracias, por cierto, soy Inoue Orihime- dijo extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo

-mucho gusto Inoue-san, Urahara Kisuke- correspondiendo a aquel saludo

-Urahara, tú estás loco, y siempre lo has estado- decía la pelinegra,-que no hay entrevista, ni saber cómo es ella, ni que quiere

-sí, lo sé, pero me da un gran aire, de buena persona, ¿Qué a ti no?- dijo relajado agitando el abanico en frente de la pelinegra-

-sí, es una gran persona pero…

-nada de peros, y Rukia ya que conoces bien el estudio, porque no le enseñas cosa por cosa, pasen en media hora que yo tendré el contrato listo-

Haii- dijeron ambas al unisonó, mientras se alejaban de la oficina, y así su pequeña amiga decidió mostrarle desde el lugar más pequeño hasta el más grande, empezando por el baño porque a la peli naranja le urgía ir

**En otro lugar…**

En uno de los estudios de allí, se encontraban grabando un programa de chismes, donde se encontraban sus principales animadores, sobre todo nuestro peli naranja favorito, una de las rubias animadoras se encontraba ahí tomando un vaso de agua, mientras la otra de las animadoras de cabello verde miraba asombrada el objeto que cargaba en su mano izquierda

-Oh Rangiku-san, estas comprometida- dijo la peli verde, mientras la rubia escupía toda el agua a la persona que tenia al frente que era el otro animador Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez

- qué demonios- grito el peli celeste- Rangiku, genial ahora estoy empapado por tu culpa maldita

**Ichigo's pov.**

Me encontraba sentado ahí en medio de esos dos que discutían por estupideces, me pregunto:" ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?"

**Flashback**

**Hace una semana**

-Kurosaki, otra vez llegando tarde, ya no se qué hare contigo- dijo negando la cabezo en forma de decepción

- ¡que! Quieres que me disculpe, en primera una loca se me atravesó y me hizo caer café en la camisa, se mancharon los papeles de café, y tuve que ir a dejar a Masaki, y lo peor es que llegue tarde al juicio para la custodia de ella, gracias a todo ahora no estará conmigo en mi cumpleaños, no es mi culpa, así que no tengo nada que disculparme

-ufff Kurosaki, se que lo del divorcio y todo eso te ha afectado, la verdad no sé cómo te sientas, pero si sigues así, tendré que reubicarte, ya no estarás en los noticieros, hasta que te mejores, y si no lo haces, tendré que despedirte

- ajamm, si como no, quiero ver que lo hagas

-mírame, lo voy a hacer

**Fin del flashback**

Ah ya me acorde, maldito Ishida, se cree mucho por ser el jefe de producción, ya me canse de esto, sobretodo del maldito Grimmjow que sigue gritando por estar simplemente mojado, uff negué con la cabeza que mala suerte y al final lo hizo me cambio, mire a mi derecha a la entrada del estudio, y vi que llegaba ahí Rukia, esa maldita enana, ¿que estará planeando por aquí?, la ultima vez casi me mata, tendré que hacerle una denuncia, para que este 100 metros alejada de mi, pero luego la vi entrar, una chica peli naranja, el mismo cabello que yo, solo que un poco más oscuro, era increíble, como se podría describir…

-que linda- dije embobado, por ella

-dijiste algo Ichigo- dijo el idiota de Grimmjow, mientras seguía con la mirada donde yo estaba mirando, -wow en serio es linda-dijo embobado, mientras era golpeado por Nelliel

-Dijiste algo Grimm querido-dijo con una aura amenazante- Bueno, para más información del compromiso de Rangiku, véanos después de comerciales-por lo menos un descanso -Corte-escuche decir al jefe de producción, ese maldito de Ishida; vi que todo el mundo se levantaba, mientras yo me levantaba hacia donde estaba la chica, seguido por Grimmjow, el maldito de Ishida me detuvo, y mando a Grimmjow a cambiarse, que suerte jejeje, ¿porque estoy diciendo que suerte?, si por el momento no me interesa salir con alguien

-Kurosaki, te dije que si no cambiabas serias despedido-

-eh dijiste algo Ishida- la verdad no lo escuche porque la seguí mirando, mientras le seguía hablando a la enana

-Kurosaki no andes por ahí como un idiota, concéntrate-dijo dándome una bofetada- mejor vamos a tomar café para que te concentres- dijo jalándome del brazo a la mesa de banquetes, tome un vaso, le puse agua caliente y le puse azúcar -Kurosaki, como que…-dijo Ishida, el muy idiota, a veces me dan ganas de cogerlo por el cuello y acabar con su existencia,-"que linda"-dijo arremedando mi voz, mientras ponía una cucharada de azúcar en su tasa, demonios se dio cuenta, -haz algo bueno por tu vida y pásame el café-dijo, ya que el café se encontraba atrás mío, por otra parte

**Fin de Ichigo's pov.**

**Mientras tanto…**

-wow Rukia-chan, el estudio es inmenso- dijo la peli naranja asombrada por todas las partes donde habían recorrido

-Y aun falta más que ver Orihime- la pelinegra dijo luego se escucho un gruñido proveniente de el estomago de la peli naranja, la enana recordó que su amiga no había desayunado nada, ya que se habían ido temprano, -Orihime ¿quieres ir por un café?

-Rukia-chan está bien, pero ¿a qué cafetería?

-a ninguna aquí hay una mesa de banquetes- la peli naranja se asombro, -¿y ahí huevos revueltos con mermelada de fresa y azúcar?-dejando asqueada a su acompañante; este estudio tenia de todo, jamás había estado en uno, la enana la llevo hacia la mesa de banquetes

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta aquellos peli naranjas, es que ambos se encontraban de espaldas

-Wow en serio Rukia-chan aquí tienen de todo, será increíble trabajar aquí- dijo mientras tomaba una tasa y le ponía agua y café

-sí, y nos podemos ver aquí ambas- dijo la pelinegra poniéndole un poco de café a su bebida

-Sí, y cuando yo vaya a tu consultorio podre verte y ambas iremos a visitar a Hina-chan

-Orihime ¿Puedes pasarme el azúcar que está del otro lado?

-si, Rukia-chan

Ambos peli naranjas se giraron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, la chica se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate, mientras que el chico también sentía lo mismo, solo que de repente sintió un calor que provenía desde el abdomen, que se empezó a calentar más y más, hasta llegar a tal punto que…

-¡Ahhh caliente!- grito el chico, de repente la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había cogido mal la tasa y estaba derramando café en aquel chico

-Gomen nassai, Gomen nassai…- se seguía disculpando la joven tratando de hacer algo

-Genial, mi camiseta- dijo el chico cogiendo la parte mojada de la camiseta,- TORPE, nada de Gomen nassai- mientras miraba a la chica –genial esta es la segunda vez que me tiran café- de repente recordó el hecho que había ocurrido la semana anterior, y se dio cuento aquella chica y ella eran muy parecidas, -TU- dijo señalando a la chica, -Tu la semana pasada me hiciste derramar café, por tu culpa llegue tarde y me reubicaron- dijo el chico con su seño fruncido a la chica

-Ehhh, pues la verdad no me acuerdo, ¿Quién eres?- dijo inocentemente dudando, su pequeña amiga se puso en frente de ella

-no la llames torpe gran idiota, tu eres el torpe- dijo mientras le tiraba la tasa de café que tenía en las manos, el peli naranja se agacho y le cayó a Ishida, Ichigo se le burlaba, y Ishida por primera vez se rebajo por las burlas del peli naranja y lo que tenia agarrado en la mano que era agua con azúcar, ya que no le había puesto café lo lanzo pero no le dio a Rukia su objetivo principal sino a Matsumoto, la rubia siguió el juego porque se veía divertido, mientras en el marco de la puerta se veía una silueta llegar

-Ahhh que bueno es estar limpio- decía el peli azul, mientras le caía el pastelillo que la rubia había lanzado,- ¡qué demonios!- dijo él, -¿Por qué?, maldita- dijo acercándose a la mesa, y cogió el primer platillo que había encontrado, Un pie, y lo lanzaba hacia la rubia quien lo esquivo agachándose, golpeándole a la persona que tenia atrás, una peli verde, en pocas palabras a Nelliel, quien puso la cara de amenaza

-¡Grimm querido, ¿claro que no lo hiciste?- dijo con un aura de amenaza y venganza a la vez, tomo el pastel más grande que había en la mesa

-No Nell por favor no- decía, agarro a la única enana que se encontraba por ahí y la uso de escudo, todo el pastel cayó sobre ella, eso fue considerada la guerra para la pequeña y empezó a lanzar cosas al azar manchando de comida a todo el mundo, y ahí empezó una guerra de comida, por el aire volaban varias cosas desde postres hasta patitas de pollo, y ahí empezó la gran guerra

En la puerta se vieron llegar dos figuras, una de ellas era un rubio que se agitaba un abanico, mientras la otra era una peli morada con rasgos gatunos en la cara, un pastel fue tirado al rubio pero él lo detuvo con su fiel amigo, su abanico

-¡qué demonios sucede aquí!- grito la gatuna

Todo el mundo se sorprendió y se asusto con aquella voz, no sabían a quien culpar-Ellos fueron- dijo todos los que se encontraban allí, señalando a ambos peli naranjas, una agacho la cabeza por vergüenza de que había causado eso su primer día, y el otro bufaba por esa mala suerte que últimamente le estaba ocurriendo

La chica dio un paso al frente- En realidad lamento haber causado todo esto, cualquier castigo que me pongan lo aceptare- dijo agachando la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente, todo el mundo se quedo conmovido

-Pues la verdad yo no lo lamento, ¡porque yo no hice nada!- dijo casi gritando

-Ambos a mi oficina- dijo

-pero si no tienes oficina- dijo Ichigo

- vallan a la oficina de Urahara- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Matsumoto –tengo que ver a mi taichito-dijo con una sonrisa enseguesedora, lo que había sorprendido a todos es que ya estaba vestida y limpia, como dice el dicho una mujer puede hacer todo si se lo propone

**Estadio…**

Había llegado tarde al partido, no pudo calentar, ya que recién iba a empezar el juego, todo por su inepta representante, no sabía que iba a hacer con ella, en cuanto la viera la iba a asesinar

Entro saludando a todo el mundo que se encontraba en el estadio, todo el mundo hacia barra para ambos equipos, y las gritonas también, el no las soportaba, quería que lo trataran como una persona normal cosa que no era

-VAMOS TAICHO USTED PUEDE-dijo una voluptuosa mujer que reconocería en cualquier lugar, su asistente, esa mujer lo iba a llevar al manicomio, empezó el partido y le toco sacar como siempre ya que era el capitán de su equipo del futbol, era un partido normal o eso él lo creía, se iba a enfrentar con su mayor enemigo:"Aizen Sousuke", la peor persona del mundo, le había quitado a su amigo su esposa, era su enemigo, o ha sido su enemigo desde siempre y justamente el es el capitán del equipo contrincante pero él no sabía algo del futuro, todo parecía un partido normal, después de un largo tiempo ambos equipos iban empatados el uno con el otro, era el segundo tiempo, ambos equipos planeaban las estrategias, y vio que Aizen le indicaba algo a uno de los jugadores, comenzaron el último tiempo, ya eran los últimos segundos y el peliblanco tenía el balón ya iba a llegar al arco cuando observo al jugador que antes había visto con Aizen se acercaba rápidamente, pero no pudo esquivarlo, y toda la fuerza de la patada que iba hacia la pelota le dio en toda la región de su pierna, cuando el reloj llego a los 0 segundos se escucho un grito ensordecedor

-aaaaaahhh….- grito el peliblanco por todo el dolor recibido

-¡TAICHO!-grito una Rubia, - LLEVENLO RAPIDO A AEMERGENCIAS-dijo

El peliblanco era cargado por todo el equipo de futbol a la vez, el se quedo poco a poco inconsciente por aquel dolor que sentía, y su última mirada fue a la sonrisa que había puesto Aizen. Los demás lo llevaron a emergencia, donde fue atendido por alguien especial, e hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance

**En la oficina de Urahara**

Todo el camino fue largo y silencioso, nadie hizo ni el más mínimo ruido. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, el resto que había aportado con la guerra de comida aun sucios se pusieron detrás de la puerta a escuchar

-siéntense- dijo la gatuna mientras ambos tomaban asiento, la ojigris por la vergüenza que había pasado, sobre todo en su primer día, bajaba la cabeza, dios su primer día, y ni siquiera había empezado a trabajar

-¡ahora quien me va a contar!- dijo mientras analizaba a cada uno de ellos, -haber tu- dijo señalando a la chica, Orihime se puso nerviosa en un principio, pero luego se armo de coraje y le conto todo, hasta con algunos detalles extras, -y eso fue lo que paso señora- dijo terminando de hablar

-con que eso fue…- siguió diciendo – y no me digas señora, me hace sentir vieja, soy Yoruichi la esposa de Urahara

-ya lo eres- dijo el tipo

- Ichigo aunque este casada, no significa que ya sea una señora, además dicen que los que fruncen el seño seguidamente, envejecen más rápido porque les sale arugas-dijo refiriéndose al chico,-bueno por causar tanto alboroto en el estudio, por ensuciarlo y por el casi daño de los equipos tendrán diferentes castigos, el primero quiero que limpien todo el estudio, y con todo me refiero a todo, el segundo quiero que tu…- se aprovecho de lo que nadie quería hacer-Ichigo entrevistes a la modelo más engreída y malcriada de todas, y tu Orihime tengo un trabajo para ti…, pero te lo diré otro día, ahora antes de que sucediera eso los iba a llamar a ambos para otra cosa

-¿para qué?- preguntaron ambos al unisonó

-bueno, es que como Orihime va a dar su primer entrevista necesita la supervisión y ayuda de alguien que ya haya trabajado antes aquí, y ese eras tú… ah y no puedes negarte

-Ya ¿algo más?- dijo el chico mientras le sonaba el celular-ah y ahora que- dijo preguntándose- si me disculpan me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose para salir de ahí

-adónde vas-dijo Yoruichi,-te tienes que quedar a limpiar todo el estudio

-Porque, alto me llaman-dijo mirando el teléfono, se paró de allí y abrió la puerta para que todo el mundo que estaba escuchando cayera al suelo, el chico reacciono rápido-¡vayan a escuchar sus propias vidas!-grito el naranjito yendo a hablar a otra parte, solo le escucharon decir que no podía ir al aeropuerto

-¿Qué le pasa?-solo dijo Rukia-Ya es tarde y me tengo que ir Orihime vamos

-Lo siento Rukia-chan, pero no puedo, me tengo que quedar a limpiar

-No es justo, si el idiota comenzó todo, vamos y deja que el idiota limpie todo

-Pero eso ya no sería justo

-siempre siendo buena persona-dijo mientras sonaba su celular- bueno lo siento pero Orihime me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a un almuerzo con mi abuelo- y corrió hacia la puerta

-sí, chao Rukia-chan- dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Yoruichi envió a casa a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, solo eran ellos, editores trabajando en el cuarto de edición, y las cámaras de seguridad

Solo les dejo una cubeta, esponjas y escobas. No había ni siquiera programas transmitiéndose, ya que todo el mundo se había ido y las personas que veían ese canal le salía el mensaje de:"Lamentamos los inconvenientes, estamos teniendo varios errores técnicos".

Ambos comenzaron a limpiar el gran estudio, al principio todo fue un silencio, un silencio muy incomodo, el chico no decía nada, y la chica trataba de hablarle, para romper pero no sabía que decirle, en primera ¿En donde lo había visto?, ¿Lo conocía?, ¿Por qué se sintió así cuando lo vio?, ¿Por qué había dicho que ella le había hecho caer el café y por eso lo reubicaron justo hace una semana?, no soportaba que alguien se enoje con ella, se sentía horrible, también cuando se peleaba con alguna amiga

Y de repente la imagen de la semana anterior se le vino a la mente cuando había caído en el suelo, ¿Podría ser que él era esa persona?, agacho la cabeza, ahora la única cosa que tenía que hacer era disculparse pero ¿Cómo?, tenía miedo como la había tratado recordó esa pequeña palabra: -Torpe-que de repente le había hecho doler su corazón, la verdad no sabía que sentía, pero le dolía el corazón

Habían pasado varias horas desde que había comenzado, les faltaba poco por limpiar, el chico ocasionalmente la miraba, la chica trataba de disculparse pero no podía, no le salían las palabras, se sentía mal, terrible, no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, de seguro haría lo que sus amigas aconsejaran, pero el problema era que sus amigas no se encontraban allí, pensó que hacer hasta que…

-Lo siento- dijo rápido- lamento haber causado esto- una lagrima negra bajo de sus ojos, había empezado a llorar, ya que no le gustaba que una persona se enojara con ella, el chico solo la miro con el seño fruncido, pero aquel seño se relajo, al verla llorar, no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie, eso lo supo el día en que su madre había muerto, ver llorar a sus hermanas menores no era la mejor experiencia del mundo, una fuerza misterioso hizo que se levantara el solo para ir a consolarla la chica se sorprendió por lo que estaba pasando

**Ichigo's pov**

Qué demonios estoy haciendo, porque mierda la vine a consolar, por su culpa me reubicaron, maldito cuerpo pero gracias a esa reubicación la vi, alto que como que gracias, - ya, está bien deja de llorar- claro que no quise decir eso, porque lo sigo haciendo, le ordeno a mi cuerpo que se mueva pero no lo hace-Entonces comencemos de nuevo-dijo separándose del abrazo, estaba sonrojada- mucho gusto Inoue Orihime- estirando la mano y mirando hacia otro lado

-Mucho gusto, Ichigo Kurosaki-dije con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, lo sabía porque había un espejo detrás de ella, se calmo y volvimos a limpiar

-Ah y siento que me tengas que ayudar mañana en la mañana, Kurosaki-kun- así me llamo, se Escuchaba bien en sus labios

-No es problema, ya te dije que ya estas perdonada-dije serio, que no me escucho

-Ah y cierto Kurosaki-kun ¿Quién te acompaño en tu primer programa?

-Era un tipo increíble, gracias a él estoy donde estoy, creo que se llamaba…-pensé, la verdad no me acordaba de aquel nombre, creo que Inoue Sora, será familia de ella- Inoue Sora, ¿lo conoces?, ¿es algún familiar tuyo?, ¿Cómo está el viejo Sora?-dije feliz, ya que quería saber cómo estaba la persona quien me ayudo, rápidamente agacho la mirada, oh no iba a llorar de nuevo, ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?

-El está muerto-dijo agachando la cabeza

-Lo siento, no sabía…

-tranquilo- me interrumpió –No sabias- después de eso parece que comencé una extraña amistad con Inoue, terminamos de limpiar y se marcho a su casa

**Fin de Ichigo's pov.**

**En la sala de emergencias**

La sala de espera estaba llena, por casi todo el equipo de futbol, el entrenador, y su representante; lucían preocupados, ya que el mejor jugador, amigo y compañero se encontraba en el quirófano y no había salido, habían pasado varias horas, hasta que la doctora salió diciéndole a todos los presentes que no se preocuparan que solo era una pierna lesionada , y que esa noche se debía quedar en observación, así que todos se fueron a sus casas, y la única que se quedo fue su representante, pero fue al bar del hospital, porque estaba aburrida. Las únicas personas en la sala de observación eran la doctora y su paciente

La doctora no tenía que hacer, reviso todos los exámenes que se hallaban por el lugar acerca del chico, analizando que le había ocurrido, se sentó al lado de la camilla de él, su ficha decía su nombre

-Así que te llamas Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo acercándose para verle el rostro, y sorprendiéndose ya que había notando lo guapo que era, con sus cabellos blancos, se veía en pocas palabras atractivo, parecía un angelito

-Ehhh-dijo cuando abrió los ojos viéndola en frente, ella se había sorprendido por esos lindos ojos turquesa que tenia, pero no podía, una doctora no podía tener nada con sus pacientes, el chico la había buscado tanto y la había encontrado, se veía hermosa con su piel durazno y sus labios rosados, la chica se alejo bruscamente,

-así que por fin despiertas- dijo sonrojada por la cercanía anterior,-Espero que te encuentres mejor-seguía sonrojada porque esos ojos turquesas no mostraban nada y a la vez miles de sentimientos se agrupaban en el pecho de la chica, mientras el chico reconocía esa cara,

-eres muy hermosa- solo alcanzo a decir el chico notando como la chica se ponía como un tomate y es cuando recordó lo que dijo sonrojándose también- quiero decii-ir no quise bu-bueno si quise es que es ve-verdad-d eres mu-uy her-hermos-sa ¡qué me pasa!- grito con desesperación pero se sorprendió con la melodía de su risa

-Eres gracioso- dijo riendo un poco mas

-como que gracioso, ya verás a alguien gracioso- dijo tratando de levantarse, pero no podía

-quédate quieto- dijo de repente-Te has lesionado la pierna, pero no es nada del otro mundo, mañana te daremos de alta, pero no podrás hacer muchas actividades físicas, ah sí y la próxima semana tendrás que venir de nuevo para poder quitarte el yeso- El peliblanco rápido miro a su pie, y si se encontraba el yeso

-Pero si yo tengo que jugar futbol, mi equipo me necesita

-Bueno, pero lo siento pero no podrás hacer ninguna actividad física

-No sé, yo iré con ellos como sea

-no puedes, lo siento

-Bueno-dijo por fin rendido- y ¿porque no celebramos la próxima semana que quitaran mi yeso? Y vienes conmigo a dar un paseo

-Pues la verdad no puedo, estoy muy ocupada ese día, lo siento

-Mejor me hubieras dicho que no querías ir

-No es eso es que…

-Bueno, entonces iremos en 2 semanas-dijo aun insistiendo por qué no dejaría escapar la oportunidad, esa era SU chica desde que la vio

-Ya está bien- dijo rendida con sus mejillas sonrojadas pero sintiéndose feliz por dentro porque ella ya lo había visto a el de pequeña lo único malo es que no se acercaba por timidez

**Continuara…**

**Yeii capitulo 2 jejeje, le agradezco a mi pajarita por ayudarme, jeje pero bueno no importa Thank you For reviewing: P. Preguntas comentarios lo que sea abajo en ese botoncito. Hasta el prox Cap.… **


	3. Un Reencuentro muy Inesperado

**2 semanas después...**

2 semanas habían pasado rápido para todos, habían pasado muchas cosas, Orihime ya conocía a todos los del estudio, sobretodo a Rangiku que si que hablaban, sobretodo de comida extraña, y también últimamente se había vuelto mas amiga de Ichigo, se conocían un poco, cada vez que podían charlaban, y se podía decir que eran… un tipo de amigos

La pequeña enana se hallaba encontrando a su gran amiga que había ido al estudio ya que tenia que suplantar a alguien en el programa, y ese mismo día iban a salir las 3 después de un largo rato a comer helado, en la heladería que quedaba a dos calles de allí, le tocaba invitar a Orihime esta vez, ella se sentía orgullosa de su amiga Inoue por la gran entrevista que había dado, se sentía orgullosa, como si fuera su madre, y prácticamente lo era, muchas cosas la tenían pensando, y una de las principales cosas que había pensado, era como había actuado Ichigo…

**Flashback**

**Hace pocos días…**

Rangiku se hallaba en el estudio hablando de las tendencias de verano de lo que se debía usar y de lo que no, el director dijo –"corte"-, y le indico a Orihime que se debía a sentar en el medio, ella estaba muy nerviosa; Rukia había ido solo para protegerla del idiota peli naranja, que sabia que le iba a hacer algo, por eso estaba allí para darle ánimos, protegerla, y sobre todo apoyarla, se había sentado ya en el medio del estudio, y luego llego Ichigo, sin mirarla.

Ichigo ese día, estaba más amargado que de costumbre, todo el mundo lo notaba, porque el entrevistado e Ichigo se odiaban a muerte, nadie sabía el porque, solo ambos sabían la razón

-Acción- grito el director de lejos, lo hacia siempre, y no se cansaba de hacerlo, entonces Rukia alzo rápidamente el cartel que decía: "vamos tu puedes Orihime" con Chappys alrededor, ella observo y se sintió bien

-Bueno, aquí estamos con una nueva reportera llamada Inoue Orihime, que hoy día va a hablar con un actor y detalles acerca de su nueva película- dijo aun serio Ichigo

-Bu-bu-bueno, va-vamos a-a-a…- se sentía muy nerviosa ya que nunca antes había estado así frente a una cámara con cientos de personas viéndote, quizás todo Japón, las veces que estaba frente a una cámara fue en los deberes que dejaba Ukitake, pero ahí solo lo veía el, y una vez lo vio toda la clase, algo que le dio tanta vergüenza que no asistió durante 3 días, pero no se podía rendir, tenia que ser la mejor, ya había llegado allí, así que tendría que hacer algo para que no le de nervios, ¿Qué debía hacer?, hace mucho escucho un consejo que le había dado Rangiku, que cuando se sintiera nerviosa imaginara a la gente en ropa interior, trato de imaginarse, y miro a Ichigo y se lo imagino a el cosa que la puso mas nerviosa por imaginárselo así

Rukia cambio de cartel por uno que decía:"vamos Orihime que te sucede, tu puedes, muéstrale al idiota de Ichigo que tu eres mejor que él" Ichigo vio, pero no dijo nada, se lo diría mas tarde ya que estaba en televisión internacional en vivo, Orihime se sentía aun mas presionada, porque Rukia era como su madre, la cuidaba de todo, entonces recordó algo que le había dicho su hermano cuando era niña, que siempre cuando este nerviosa valla a su lugar feliz, así que fue a su lugar feliz y reacciono- presentar a un gran actor de estos tiempos Ulqiorra Schiffer quien nos hablara de su nueva película-animosamente, el chico paso, saludo a la chica y se quedo viendo a Ichigo, tenia un semblante serio- Bueno primero de todo, bienvenido a Karakura, me han contado que has venido de Tokio para poder grabar

-Si, la verdad mujer eso es cierto, y me siento feliz de haber venido aquí- dijo aun serio, la chica estaba sorprendida porque seguía aun serio, y no se veía feliz, pero bueno ¿Qué haría ella?

-ahmm bueno, y ¿Cuál es tu impresión de Karakura?

-Es una gran ciudad, tranquila, pero me gusta, comparada con Tokio, aquí es mas tranquilo, no hay el sonido de los carros por todos lados, es relajante

-¿Y que hay sobre tus fans?

-Grandes fans, todas bonitas, me persiguieron esta mañana, pero no son comparadas contigo mujer- Inoue se sonrojo, aunque Ulqiorra seguía aun serio, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que estaba coqueteando, sobretodo Ichigo que había reaccionado rápidamente

-cof cof...- tosió falsamente llamando la atención de ambos

-ahhh ¿sigues aquí?-pregunto Ulqiorra con el mismo semblante serio

-Si, y ¿de que va a ser tu película? ¿De acción, suspenso romance?-_oh de miedo como tu cara _– pensó lo ultimo Ichigo, lo tuvo que decir con una sonrisa fingida

-Bueno, va a ser de acción y con un poco de romance

-Ahhh y cuéntanos sobre tu co-estrella Emilou Apache, me han dicho que tienes un romance con ella

-No, lo rumores acerca de esa relación es falsa, ella es una gran persona, pero no, es mi amiga y nada más

**10 minutos mas tarde…**

Ichigo estaba allí, no hablo desde la ultima vez que pregunto sobre la película, Ulqiorra le hacia unas miraditas a Inoue, que ponían furioso a Ichigo, y todavía no tenia la respuesta de porque se sentía de esa manera con ella, con ninguna persona se sentía así en cambio en otro lado Rukia observaba atentamente todo desde las miradas de Ulqiorra hacia Orihime hasta las expresiones que hacia Ichigo

-Bueno, por hoy nos despedimos, pero véanos la próxima, y también vean la nueva película que próximamente se estrenara en cines

-¡Corte!- grito de nuevo el director, se acerco y le dijo-Perfecto, Felicidades- extendiéndole la mano

-Haii-le respondió Orihime dando un apretón de manos, todo el mundo que ya la conocía se acerco a felicitarle, Ichigo seguía aun ahí mirando mal a Ulqiorra

Ya cuando la habían terminado de felicitar, Ulqiorra se acerco-Por cierto mujer mucho gusto Ulqiorra Schiffer-

-Inoue Orihime- estirándole la mano, pero esa mano fue cogida por otra persona, Orihime sintió las grandes manos, cálidas, fuertes y protectoras, y vio que esas manos tenían nombre y apellido, Ichigo Kurosaki, llevándola a otro lugar, seguidos por Rukia que aun no sabía lo que pasaba

-¿Kurosaki-kun donde me llevas?-pregunto confundida la chica, cuando el Kurosaki por fin reacciono

-A ninguna parte- dijo soltando la mano rápidamente y marchándose de allí dejando aun mas confundida a ambas

-¿Qué le sucede?-solo alcanzo a preguntar Rukia

**Fin del Flashback**

Analizo el caso y su conclusión era que Ichigo solo se sentía celoso hacia Ulqiorra, porque le robaba a su chica, jaja ya tendría con que molestarlo

La chica estaba tan distraída pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido que no sintió el momento cuando fue acorralada hacia la pared detrás de ella, cuando por fin reacciono vio a la conocida persona que tenia enfrente, abrió los ojos como platos, y su corazón se le empezó a acelerar, era su siempre mandril

-¿Ren…ji?- pregunto todavía sorprendida, entonces a la mente le llego la imagen de lo que había pasado el año anterior

**Flashback**

En una oscura habitación se veía una figura blanca como las sabanas que cubrían la cama y su cuerpo, abría lentamente los ojos, se sentía cansada, no recordaba lo que había hecho y el porque estaba cansada, miro afuera en la ventana, estaba nublado parecía que una gran tormenta iba a azotar la ciudad, sintió frio y se arropo aun mas, miro al techo, pero observo que ese no era el techo de su cómoda habitación, así que sorprendida miro alrededor de la habitación, no era de ella, trato de levantarse de allí, pero un peso en su abdomen no la dejo, alzo la colcha que cubría su abdomen, y vio el cabello largo rojizo que conoció rápidamente, era su querido pero muy muy querido amigo Renji descansando sobre su abdomen

Ella quedo en shock, tratando de armar las piezas en el rompecabezas de lo que faltaba, hasta que armo la ultima pieza, se sorprendió aun mas de el por fin misterio resuelto que ocultaban esas sabanas, lo que había hecho con Renji, nunca pensó en hacer "eso" sobretodo con él, así que lo tiro fuerte de la cama

-¿Qué haces idiota que me hiciste para que yo hiciera…-no sabia como decirlo-eso?

-En primera yo no hice nada- luego noto el cuerpo de el, estaba como había venido al mundo

La pequeña lo saco de la habitación para tener un poco de privacidad y vestirse gritándole-¡IDIOTA! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡DEPRAVADO SEXUAL!-al sacar a Renji de la habitación se vistió, y para no afrontarlo salió rápido de la habitación para poder pensar mejor las cosas en su casa

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Si, ¿he cambiado tanto?- no, la verdad no había cambiado tanto, la ultima vez que lo vio, paso algo inexplicable para ambos, y entonces esas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente

Cuando por fin reacciono-Maldito mandril suéltame o te demandare con los abogados de mi Nii-sama-

-también me da gusto verte Rukia, después de un largo año-

-Suéltame- trato de darle una patada en donde mas de duele, pero ella había hecho tantas veces eso, que el ya seguía sus movimiento, y atrapo la pierna de Rukia con sus rodillas-¿Qué quieres?- le finalizo preguntando

-Busco respuestas de lo del año anterior-se fue acercando poco a poco, y aunque Rukia pusiera resistencia era lo que mas quería hasta que…

-Rukia-chan no puedo creer que engañes a Ashido-kun- se oyó del fondo del pasillo y ambos voltearon, la peli naranja había visto todo, sobretodo conocía a ese chico era uno de los idol de Japón

-¿Ashido-kun?- pregunto el chico

-Si, Ashido-kun el novio de Rukia-chan- la palabra novio fue un golpe bajo para el

-Ohmm-dijo entendiendo, pues después de todo, Rukia no era suya-y dime Rukia ¿Quién es tu linda amiga?- Rukia se puso triste porque a Renji después de lo que había pasado, no le importo nada, o eso pensaba ella, quería llorar pero no podía, podía estar muriéndose por dentro pero su hermano decía que no se debía mostrar débil frente a las personas y sobretodo no quería mostrarse débil en frente de él, así que trato de volver a la normalidad, y cambio su cara de derrotada a la normal, y actuó como siempre, lo golpeo fuertemente –no te interesa- respondió, y ambas se fueron de ahí

**En el hospital…**

-Srta. Hinamori la llaman-anuncio la secretaria, últimamente en su nuevo trabajo estaba muy ocupada, y ahora recibía una llamada de quien sabe quien

-Si, ponlo en la línea-le dijo a su asistente, no había nada interesante en el hospital, lo de siempre, aburrido con olor a vitaminas, alcohol, y muchas cosas más

Alzo el teléfono-Alo si con quien hablo-hablo

-Con nadie importante-se sonrojo ya que reconoció la voz al instante, era su paciente de hace semanas,-Solo te llame para ver como estabas y recordarte lo de hoy en la tarde- oh no hoy en la tarde se le había olvidado, creía que se le había pegado lo despistado de Orihime

-Si, si me acorde-mintió

-A bueno, porque lo estaré esperando-Hinamori se sonrojo aun mas-bueno, nos vemos, hasta luego- Hinamori casi no hablo nada solo pronuncio –Chao- y colgó

Había suspirado, se le había olvidado lo de la cita, así que hizo lo que siempre quiso decir-Aiko- la llamo, la chica entro- cancela todas las citas de las 5 en adelante, y vete a casa temprano- pronuncio la jefa

-si señora-con saludo militar, así que salió afuera a llamar a todos los pacientes para posponer las citas

La durazno vio el reloj, ya era hora que se diera un rato libre con sus amigas, así que iría a la heladería que quedaba cerca del parque donde pasaron muchos ratos divertidos, cuando le dijeron no podía negarse, no las había visto de hace mucho y quería pasar un tiempo con ellas, le llego un mensaje a su teléfono, lo había comprado hace poco, y ya sabia como utilizarlo con los ojos cerrados, pues con la llegada del mensaje ya era de irse por lo menos hasta volver

Salió y diviso un carro parqueado allí, el carro ya lo conocía de hace mucho, ya sabia todo acerca de el, abrió la puerta trasera, y al entrar era un ambiente denso, un aura negativa había ahí adentro, no decidió preguntar y solo entro

Orihime era callada en ese momento, la imagen de una de sus mejores amigas a punto de que la besar otro hombre la dejaba con muchas incógnitas, todo el camino fue un incomodo silencio, nadie hablaba, ni preguntaba nada

Llegaron a aquella heladería que como lema tenia: "si no te gustan nuestros helados, te devolvemos tu dinero, y sabemos que si te van a gustar", el trío paso al la heladería, al entrar todo el mundo miro a Orihime

Ya la reconocían en toda Karakura, pues ya habían visto el programa, y el resto de entrevistas que había dado también, no solo había entrevistado a el actor Ulqiorra Schiffer, sino también a muchas personas mas como el mejor entrenador de futbol Zaraki Kenpachi que se dirigió al publico diciendo que su equipo era un montón de debiluchos perezosos que no le gustaba su entrenamiento, etc.

No solo la miraban al entrar, sino que también mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa, se sentaron aun sin hablar el mesero pidió la orden, lo mismo de siempre, para Hinamori un brownie con helado de durazno, Rukia como siempre una copa Chappy, Orihime pidió algo diferente esta vez, pidió un Banana Split, el chico se fue

Orihime ya cansada de tanto silencio habló- Así que Hinamori… ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

-Bien, es increíble- dijo Hinamori

Rukia se unió a la conversación –jaja capaz que solo lo dices por los enfermeros que hay en el hospital, o algún lindo paciente porque me han dicho que si que llegan- se animo y empezó a molestarla un poco, Orihime estaba aliviada por fin había estado como antes

-¿Eh?- pregunto Hinamori confundida

-Hinamori no te hagas ambas sabemos de que es así- en realidad estaba mintiendo no sabia, solo lo hacia porque ahora actuaba raro, estaba mas despistada y pensativa, uno de los principales síntomas del amor

-Bueno…- Hinamori estuvo apunto de decirlo cuando llegaron los pedidos, el mesero los puso en la mesa, y se quedo mirando a Orihime, las 3 chicas se percataron de su presencia y observaron al chico

-Disc-culpe se-señorita I-Inoue m-me daría su autógrafo- dijo estirándole un lapicero y una libreta

-claro-dijo sonriente Inoue tomo ambas cosas –que escribo- se decía a si misma (no sabia que escribir), así que solo escribió:" _con cariño Inoue Orihime, cuídate, y gracias por los helados"._ Ella le entrego la libreta, y el chico se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Oh…-Hinamori sorprendida-Parece que te va muy bien…

-si…-Rukia la interrumpió-pero eso lo hablaremos otro día, hoy cuéntanos

-Bueno...-dijo avergonzada- Hay un chico…-con mas vergüenza mirando al piso

-Lo sabia- interrumpió Rukia de nuevo

-Si…-tenia los cachetes rojos- Me invito a salir… El es un paciente mío…

-ahmm… y ¿cuando no los presentas?- pregunto Rukia

Hinamori rápido cambio de tema, para ella ya era suficiente sobre el tema-mmm… y ¿Qué tal a ti Orihime?-

-Bien-

-Si, lo veo, todo el mundo te esta mirando- Orihime volteo, y todas las personas quienes la observaban giraron rápido –Te volviste famosa tan rápido

-Si… pero yo no trabajo ahí por la fama, yo trabajo allí porque me gusta

-Ella también esta como tú- dijo Rukia –Ya se consiguió un chico, y mi pequeña Orihime ni siquiera me dijo nada, me siento decepcionada- actuando como su madre

-No Rukia-chan Kurosaki-kun y yo no…-se explico rápido

-Nunca dije que se tratara de Ichigo- Rukia le gano –_Rayos- _pensó Orihime-tu misma te adelantaste Orihime

Paso un rato se desviaron un poco del tema de los trabajos, a cosas que pasaban alrededor del mundo, Rukia había olvidado el tema de el regreso de Renji

-Hinamori eres vaga, ¿no crees que deberías estar en el hospital?, alguien podría morir

-Hoy de mañana estoy libre…-Entonces un pensamiento le llego a la mente-alto-dijo rápido-tu-señalando a Orihime –y yo-señalándose a si misma- tenemos trabajo, pero Rukia no, ahora quien es la vaga

-No, te equivocas estas viendo a la nueva psicóloga del instituto Karakura- señalándose a si misma con orgullo

-Si, quizás conozcas a un lindo profesor de Biología, te explique la estructura de los conejos, te enamores, y dejes a Ashido-kun- dijo Hinamori, la cara se Rukia dio un giro de 360 grados, pero rápido la cambio, la única que noto su cambio de animo fue Orihime

Rukia observo el reloj marcaban las 12:00 a.m., debía volver, tenia un almuerzo con su Nii-sama y su abuelo que había vuelto a Karakura

-Bueno me voy chicas, tengo un almuerzo con Nii-sama y Jii-sama- parándose de la mesa, mientras era detenida por una mano-llévame que el hospital queda cerca de tu casa-era Hinamori que debía llegar rápido tambien

-Ya, ven ¿Orihime vienes?

-No, me quiero quedar en el parque quiero descansar-

-Entonces nos vemos- tomando a su amiga durazno saliendo rápido de ahí

La peli naranja suspiro, hoy día había sido raro, _-¿quien era ese chico?- _se preguntaba tratando de imaginarse que había pasado con su amiga, miro arriba de la mesa, era un bolso negro, lo reconoció al instante el bolso favorito de Rukia, se le había quedado, después de trabajar se lo llevaría, lo cogió y sonó el típico tono de mensaje, Orihime abrió la cartera, también se le había quedado el celular, sin querer se abrió el mensaje, era de su Nii-sama y decía:"Rukia puedes apresurarte que Genryuu-sama esta perdiendo la paciencia", pues la verdad ella ya iba a llegar, ya que se había ido

Pago la cuenta y salió al parque que estaba al frente de la heladería, Rukia y Hinamori ya se habían marchado, Paseaba por los alrededores del parque, era bonito ese parque, cuando era niña iba allí para poder jugar o cuando se sentía sola, era un gran sitio en donde podría llorar y tranquilizarse, como adoraba ir allí, y aunque era mayor le provocaba jugar todavía en los juegos infantiles

Paseaba por ahí por el parque, se decidió sentar en una de las bancas que se encontraban por allí, tenía mucha curiosidad ya que Rukia ocultaba cosas en su teléfono, su ser se debatía entre ver y no ver el teléfono que ya estaba bloqueado, hasta que el lado de ver que tenia allí gano, y decidió solo darle un pequeño vistazo, había conocido a su amiga tanto tiempo que la conocía y sabia su obsesión con los conejos, sobretodo con uno en especial:" Chappy" o en pocas palabras su contraseña

_-En serio vas a hacer esto- _se preguntaba ya que nunca había hecho algo así, solo lo tomaría como una simple investigación a vista, así que abrió la carpeta de imágenes, todo normal, imágenes de Chappy de ella con sus amigas, del estudio, nada fuera de lo común, carpeta de mensajes, de Ashido, de su Nii-sama, bueno parece que no había nada fuera de lo común

Decidió pararse e ir a otra parte, camino un poco

-Hey se te olvido algo- escucho de lejos una voz que había escuchado últimamente, la chica volteo y, si tenía razón era el chico de la mañana, el que estaba besando a Rukia, el se acerco-Toma, parece que eres un poco despistada-dijo burlonamente

-Heiii- reclamo

-es broma es broma

-Con que me sigues ¿no?

-No, es eso es que vivo aquí al frente- señalando un gran edificio

-ahmm…Pero igual gracias por devolverme el bolso Rukia-chan me mataría

-¿Rukia?

-si, es el bolso de ella, se le olvido en la heladería- Orihime estaba tranquila- por cierto Inoue Orihime

-Ahmm Abarai Renji, esa Rukia tan despistada como siempre

-No siempre es así -empezó a hablar como si siempre se conocieran

-Si, cuando era pequeña, me acuerdo que era así

-¿Y se conocen?

-Ahhh claro que si, mi madre era también una de las propietarias de Ss. Tv, y después de su muerte- puso cara triste- ahora me heredo eso a mí, ¿Quieres oir de eso?, ¿No crees que es malo hablar con un desconocido?, Te podría secuestra o cualquier cosa

-La verdad cuéntame, y no cualquier amigo de Rukia-chan es mi amigo

Renji caminaba tranquilamente mientras le contaba la historia de cómo se conocieron, fue en la boda de Yoruichi y Urahara, el pequeño Renji le había dicho al cura que si existía el infierno todos el mundo se jodia, por los pecados y todo eso ya que todo el mundo según el cura pecaban, esa fue su primer mala palabra, le conto sobre conocerla después de haberse perdido en el tumulto de gente, también acerca de hacer un refugio debajo de la mesa de dulces, donde había un enorme espacio, porque según ellos tenían que sobrevivir en algún lugar, pasaron ahí toda la noche, el chico siendo golpeado por la chica algunas veces por las cosas que decía, al final quedarse dormido ahí, y mas tarde siendo encontrados por sus padres, para el siguiente día ambos ir al estudio para jugar y así paso hasta que una disquera lo descubrió y lo contrataron en una empresa de música y luego mandaron a Rukia a un internado para señoritas por que según Byakuya el era la semilla del mal

-¿Ohmm con que así fue?- Orihime al escuchar eso, no sintió nada, solo creyó que algo tuvo que haber pasado, para que Rukia haya reaccionado así, cosa que nunca veía en su amiga pequeña

-Si, yo me acuerdo que también íbamos a un restaurante que quedaba cerca justo a esta hora-¿Hora? ¿Que hora era? De seguro era tarde, la chica se alarmo

-¿Qué te sucede?- solo pregunto Abarai, ya que veía la cara alarmada de la chica

-Es que… tengo que volver…-

-¿Qué trabajas allá en el estudio?... ya se tu debes ser la nueva

-Mmm si…- dijo confundida la chica-

-Ahmm ya… si quieres te llevo en mi moto al estudio- La chica al oír la palabra moto se aterrorizo, ya que le temía a esas infernales maquinas motorizadas-dirás que no ¿no?- La chica iba a asentir pero, decidió que lo mejor era llegar temprano

-Ya, bien, pero despacio

-Ya- El chico fue a ver la moto, cuando regreso ella se subió tranquilamente, cerro los ojos y en menos de lo esperado ya estaba en el estudio, Renji se estaciono como siempre rompiendo las reglas en un lugar donde no se podía estacionar, iban a almorzar en el estudio, pero Orihime ya no porque ese viajecito la había mareado

En el otro lado del estudio unos ojos chocolates miraban con ira a esta escena, Ichigo Kurosaki miraba como su amigo Renji Abarai trataba de cotejar a Orihime, al llega aquella muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la mente, y la principal era ¿Qué hacia Orihime con el mandril?, lo averiguaría luego, pero otra pregunta se le vino a la mente, ¿Por qué le interesaba lo que ella hacia?, por Dios el prometió dedicarse a su vida nada mas, no para que alguien llegara y se la arruinara

**Mientras…**

Matsumoto veía a su mini taicho arreglado, también nervioso, paseaba de un lado a otro diciendo cosas al aire como:"Debería hacer esto o ¿Qué cosa?", susurraba cosas extrañas; ella tenía varias hipótesis, una era que se había vuelto loco, y la otra era que iba a salir con alguien ya que no había salido desde hace mucho tiempo, la ultima hipótesis había sido ya que sospechaba de alguien, el día en que fueron a sacarle el yeso con la nueva Doctora de el que ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara

-Taicho ¿puedo no venir mañana?

-No, vas a venir y punto

Bueno descarto una, Matsumoto sabia que si su taicho estaba loco la dejaría ir libre, así que le quedo la última hipótesis, él tenia una cita

-Taicho… dígame ¿Cómo es ella?

-Mmm ¿de que hablas? Y además no te interesa- dijo enojado, su taicho era de las personas que preferían guardarse las cosas para ellas mismas, para averiguar el día de su cumpleaños, tuvo que ir a preguntarle a un familiar en la ciudad de Kioto, pero en fin, sabia lo que iba a hacer dar algo a cambio de información

-Claro que me interesa ¿Es aquella doctora?- empezó a parlotear Matsumoto-y hace mucho que no sale con alguien que yo ya empezaba a pensar que usted era gay- seguía hablando- por lo menos dígame que es una chica además yo soy su representante, y tengo que corregirlo si esta en cosas malas- dijo Matsumoto actuando como madre- Dígame y trabajare por 1 semana por fa… por fa- se le puso en los pies a rogar

A Hitsugaya se le hizo una venita en la frente claro que no era gay –Idiota que estas diciendo, salte de mi pie- sacudiendo el pie donde estaba, que seguía rogando que le dijera, y no tenia tiempo para esto, ya que vio que Matsumoto no salía- ya esta bien- Matsumoto salió sonriendo y abrazo a su taicho casi ahogándolo con sus enormes pechonalidades –Es ella y la conocí hace dos semanas

Matsumoto se asombro –Taicho, usted es todo un Don Juan, pero ¿recién la conoce?- Toushiro solo asintió -¿no cree que debería conocerla primero? trátela bien, conozca mas de ella, y dígale lo linda que se ve-_Rayos-_ Matsumoto tenía razón

-¿En serio?

-Claro, es una chica, no un animal- luego se sintió estúpido siguiendo los consejos de Matsumoto, pero eso lo puso a pensar

-Ya, deja de decir estupideces y ponte a trabajar- dijo Hitsugaya molesto

**Estudio…**

**Renji's Pov.**

Maldito policía, yo decido donde estacionarme, esta es una ciudad libre, genial ahora se llevaron mi moto, hasta que pague esa maldita infracción. Este día va de mal en peor, no debí venir aquí primero, no es mi día, y sobre todo cuando idee ese estúpido plan, ¿Besarla sin decir nada?, ese plan era estúpido, hasta un mono lo veía, ahora si que lo arruine, una amistad en un 5 minutos, ahora tengo que planear como recuperar mi amistad con ella, quizás siendo dulce y amable, ahora que lo veo creo que no sintió nunca nada por mi. La verdad no lamento nada, hace años que quería hacer esto

¿Ahora con quien me iré?, quizás caminando, no me da pereza, ya se le pediré a Ichigo

-Hey fresa ¿Qué tal?- dije, hace mucho que no lo llamaba así

-Idiota no me llames fresa, ¿además que quieres mandril?

-Ya, fresita, un favor

-Si es con Inoue eso jamás, no permitiré nada, además tu ya tienes a la enana – hizo cara de sorprendido, se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, jaja ya tengo con que molestarlo por todo un año –mejor olvídalo ¿Cuál es?

-Ya, con Inoue no, no quiero nada por el momento además tiene un novio celos- lo empecé a molestar, el solo puso su cara furiosa de siempre con su ceño fruncido- llévame a mi casa, se llevaron mi moto, y no tengo plata para ir en un taxi

- Eso, te pasa por idiota- yo lo suponía eso significa un sí, subimos a su auto, como siempre discutíamos, creo que esa es la manera de darnos la bienvenida, el solo es otro idiota al que yo considero mi amigo o algo parecido, hasta que divise algo a lo lejos, era la chica de la tarde, Inoue creo que se llama, y creo que trataba de conseguir un taxi

-Oye, Esa no es tu novia- señale a la esquina, Ichigo rápido miro- ¿No crees que deberías llevarla?

-No soy ningún taxi-

-Anda, por favor llévala, llévala-animaba, el solo cedió, el condujo al lado de ella –Entra- dijo secamente, la verdad parecía secuestrador, la chica solo entro al carro nerviosa

**Fin de Renji's pov.**

Renji notaba lo nerviosa que estaba Orihime con cabeza gacha –Tranquila no es ningún secuestro, te vimos allí en la calle y pensamos que Ichigo te llevara mejor a tu casa-

-Haii, pero voy a la casa de Rukia- se oyó un teléfono sonar, Orihime saco el celular de aquel bolso, Renji lo reconoció al instante, era el teléfono de Rukia, Renji le arrebato el celular de las manos contesto y puso en altavoz

_-Oye tu, maldito, que tienes mi teléfono y mi bolso devuélvemelo o iré a tu casa, y te hare sufrir tanto, que te arrepentirás de haber nacido-_

-¿Rukia?-dijo Renji sorprendiéndose por como había actuado, y al y al cabo se cerro la llamada, ya que Rukia había colgado, todos en el carro se quedaron sorprendidos por la manera en que ella había actuado, Renji le entrego el celular a Orihime

-¿Esa era Rukia-chan?, no parecía, Abarai-kun creo que ni tu ni yo conocemos tan bien a Rukia-chan- dijo Orihime sonriendo un poco, el carro paro en rojo

-El la conoce y perfectamente-dijo Ichigo buscando algo en su celular luego mostrándoselo a Orihime, Orihime aun se sorprendió, era la manera de vengarse de Renji, para Orihime ese día habían sucedido cosas raras en todo el día, Renji de nuevo arrancho el celular, y se sorprendió por aquella foto que estaba allí, un viejo recuerdo de su infancia. La foto mostraba a el y a su amiga besándose

-De donde sacaste esa foto idiota, bórrala-el lo iba a hacer pero Ichigo le quito el celular, y siguió delante con el carro

-Oh Abarai-kun tu si te llevabas bien con Rukia-chan- decía Orihime sorprendida

-No, no es eso, jugábamos y a Rukia le tocaba elegir un juego y jugamos a la bella durmiente, solo que Rukia no es bella- el mintió- y luego Yoruichi tomo esa foto, además Ichigo yo no te molesto con tu vida amorosa-

-No, molestes piña-exclamo Ichigo, y así empezaron de nuevo la guerra de insultos en el carro, dejando mas sorprendida y un sentimiento de tristeza a Orihime, últimamente su vida estaba dando un giro de 180º, hasta que para el alivio de Orihime llagaron a la casa de Rukia

-Bueno adiós chicos- dijo Orihime nerviosa, ambos dijeron adiós

El carro salió disparado, aun con los insultos de ambos, toco la puerta de la casa y le abrió una mucama, ella ya la conocía así que la llevo directamente a la habitación de Rukia, ella tocó y Rukia le abrió

-Orihime, no planeaba tener tu presencia aquí- dijo la pequeña Kuchiki –pero pasa- Orihime entro y la habitación estaba como siempre con muchos conejos

-Se te olvido esto en la heladería, y te lo pensé traer

-¿Tu lo tenias?, pensé que lo tenia Renji

-No, es que Kurosaki-kun me trajo acá, y allí en el carro estaba Abarai-kun, y cuando llamaste, bueno… Abarai-kun me quito el celular, y lo puso en altavoz

-Ese Renji- los ojos de Rukia se enfurecieron, cuando vio a su amiga con cara de desconcierto, sabia que le debía una explicación-Se que tienes muchas preguntas sobre lo de enante, si quieres dímelas, yo te responderé-Tranquilamente

-Bueno…-dijo Orihime pensando-¿Qué sucedió?...

-Bueno… ¿desde donde comenzar?...-Orihime una de sus mejores amigas, y debía saberlo

Hinamori se hallaba recorriendo lado a lado la oficina, se sentía nerviosa, no sabia que hacer era una especie de cita con un famoso, _-¿Qué tengo yo que no tengan las otras?-_ se decía interiormente, ella era tímida, tranquila, porque mejor no elegía una simple supermodelo, eso eran con quien los famosos debían salir, con otros famosos, ella estaba rompiendo un tipo de regla, como las del hospital:"no salir con ninguno de los pacientes

Eso era todo, estaba rompiendo reglas algo que no era común en ella, por ejemplo Orihime, se estaba volviendo famosa y ya conocía al chico del noticiario, esos eran las reglas naturales de los famosos como la de la supervivencia del más apto, y además no le habían enseñado esto cuando ella estudiaba, así que decidió actuar como Rukia le había dicho actuar normal y con naturalidad

Miro al reloj de su oficina, ya casi era la hora faltaban 5 minutos para las 5, parecía como si algo catastrófico llegara a venir a las 5, sus nervios subían mas y mas a cada segundo. Había mandado a su secretaria temprano, porque ella iba a cerrar y estas últimas semanas ella se estaba quedando más de lo normal

Faltaba un minuto y decidió mejor salir, y ahí afuera estaba el peli blanco en su carro, mirándola al salir, y siguiéndola con la mirada, allí siguió una de los consejos de Matsumoto, recordarle lo linda que era-H-he-Hey t-te v-ves bien ¿Estas lista?-pregunto nervioso, era la chica que había visto hace años

-Si, jeje tú también te ves b-bien- cerrando los ojos toda tímida, ella no era tan coqueta, como ese tipo de chicas en su mente repetía _–no tartamudees, no tartamudees…- ¿_Bueno y donde vamos?- actuó al natural

-Ya veras

El viaje en carro fue corto, Hitsugaya escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía acerca de su difícil carrera. Hasta que por fin llegaron a un gran parque con demasiados árboles y un lago artificial en el medio, Hitsugaya saco del capo una gran canasta, Hinamori ya se lo imaginaba desde que vio la canasta, iban a un picnic, avanzaron hasta la mitad del parque, en donde el albino extendió el largo mantel de cuadros que había sacado de la canasta, ambos se sentaron en el medio, Hinamori lo miraba sonrientemente, había vencido su miedo a mirarlo, mientras que Toushiro bajaba la cabeza por que tenia vergüenza, ya que su sonrisa como lo había notado antes era encantadora, _-Háblale dile algo ahora idiota-_ se decía a el mismo

-Hitsugaya-kun no te parece bonito el día- decía Hinamori mirando alrededor del verde parque

-Si…-decía Hitsugaya mirándola embobado, la luz de la tarde según el la hacia ver preciosa

-Y…-continuaba Hinamori-¿Esta mejor tu pierna?

-Si, todo gracias a una personita- decía Hitsugaya actuando lo mas normal que podía, ya que tenia a una excelente chica al frente de él

-a ¿Quien?-pregunto inocentemente

-A ti tontita- agarrándole la nariz-¿Quieres comer?

-Haii-el chico saco la comida de la canasta, se veía esplendida, Hinamori tomo el platillo para verificar si sabia tan rica como se veía. Al comerla Hinamori hizo una mueca de alegría, sabia muy rica

Hitsugaya en cambio en el otro lado el no podía comer, estaba distraído viéndola comer, era algo que le atraía a ella, mientras comían hablaban, y Hitsugaya puso en pie lo que le dijo hace mucho Matsumoto:"Taicho a las chicas les gustan que las escuchen". En esa tarde Toushiro descubrió que a Hinamori le encantaba su trabajo aunque fuera agotador, los paseos, cocinar, y cantar aunque a veces desafinara

-¿Y que te pareció la comida?...- dijo el chico esperando la respuesta, ya que ambos habían terminado

-mmm estaba deliciosa… mis felicitaciones al chef- decía ella

-Bueno ¿Lo quieres felicitar?- la chica asintió- Bueno lo tienes muy cerca de ti- la chica miro alrededor y un señor anciano pasaba al lado de ellos, Hinamori lo señalo pensando que era el -Pues la verdad el no es-dijo tranquilo- el esta muy cerca de ti, ah cierto ¿quieres dar un paseo?- ambos se levantaron

-¿Quien?-pregunto inocentemente de nuevo

-Te lo diré pero si solo le agradeces con algo

-Ya-dijo la chica emocionada por saber quien era

-Yo-dijo señalándose- ¿crees que no se cocinar?

-No es que…-Hinamori se creyó tonta, nunca se imagino y claro que era él- es que pensé que solo te gustaba el futbol y nada mas- dijo apenada por la respuesta anterior

-No, yo trabajo allí, y me encanta sobretodo jugar con mi equipo

-ohhh, y entonces ¿cocinas y que mas?-ella quería saber mas de él, ya que se veía muy interesante

-Bueno solo te diré dos cosas me encanta leer y dibujar, y me encanta preparar Creme Brulee

-A mi también se dijo señalándose, es delicioso suave y dulce. Creo que es como mi postre favorito-decía Hinamori soñando con la presencia de un Creme Brulee en sus labios, hasta que se recordó de la presencia del chico- cierto… aun no puedo creer que cocines

-Como que no crees- dijo enojado, ya que le molestaban que no le creyeran las cosas

-Ya, tranquilízate Shiro-chan

-¿Shiro-chan?, no crees que estoy un poco grandecito para ese apodo- decía interrogando

-Es que es muy bonito y te cae bien-

-Ahhh lo que sea- decía, todo por ella

Se sentaron en el gran césped, por el resto de la tarde hablaron, y Hitsugaya descubrió que el sueño de ella no solo fue convertirse en doctora para ayudar a la gente con risas no como los doctores normales que parecen estar en un funeral, sino también ser patinadora profesional en una pista de hielo. Hasta que salió de la burbuja de esa felicidad y noto que ya era tarde, busco las llaves del carro en su bolsillo pero no estaban, las busco por todas partes pero habían desaparecido

-Ohhh un pato con unas llaves- escucho a un niño a lo lejos, Hitsugaya miro rápidamente, y esas eran sus llaves

-Discúlpame un momento Hinamori- el albino salió corriendo detrás del pato que empezaba a correr, Hinamori lo miraba se veía gracioso tratando de alcanzar al pato, y su risa se escapo, sobretodo cuando el pato entro al agua, y Toushiro también entro

El chico salió del agua y se dirigió hacia la chica, el estaba enojado con el pato, y que esta tarde seria alimento para los medios, que suerte que allí no estaba ningún paparazzi, el cogió la canasta y el mantel –Ya es tarde te tengo que ir a dejarte a tu casa

-Haii- Hinamori subió al carro, le dio las indicaciones de donde quedaba su hogar mientras viajaban Hinamori se reía poquito recordando al albino siguiendo al pobre patito, hasta que por fin llegaron al edificio donde vivía ella

-Bueno esta es mi parada- estaba en realidad un poco desilusionada, la había pasado divertido en esa tarde

-Nunca le agradeciste al chef-dijo Hitsugaya. La chica solo con algo le iba a agradecer, se debatía en hacerlo o no hacerlo, entonces la parte de agradecerle gano y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero el chico se giro para darle un ultimo vistazo, y el beso no fue en el cachete, sino en otro lugar, cuando por fin se dio cuenta se separo rápido, y salió corriendo hacia el gran edificio que era su hogar dejando atónito al chico, por lo que había sucedido

-Wow-solo alcanzo a decir

**Bueno como prometi el 3 cap. Jeje, sorry por actualizar tarde, es difícil sobretodo medicina, pero les prometo que actualizare pronto… y espero que me sigan con mi nueva loca creación:"El chismografo" (jojoojjo risa malvada)**

**Bueno…**

**Mariel Solemi15: Gracias, seguire actualizando, y si es un Renruki claro que si me encanta esta pareja, y seguire haciendo la historia**

**Some no mai: como lo ves ya continue jejeje graxx por tu review**

**Orihi-chan: Graxx por el review, y al pobre de Ichigo si le dolio, y mucho…. Jeje Graxx**

**Nypsy: Lo del accidente lo estare considerando jojojojo, y lo de Aizen muy pronto **

**¿Review? Por cualquier incomodidad que tengan**


	4. Historia de Un pasado

_**-**__La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado-_

**Historia de un pasado**

El pasado era algo que hablaba poco, ya que siempre que lo hablaba o lo trataba de hablar se le volvía a la mente la imagen del año anterior, cuando se cumplió algo que solo guardaba en lo más profundo de su interior, algo que había pasado ya hace mucho.

Con el había pasado juntos muchas cosas. ¿Desde cuando comenzó esto? Esa pregunta era fácil, cuando eran niños, comenzaron a ser amigos, si nunca se hubieran conocido, la vida pasaría normalmente, pero nunca la podría responder, cuando comenzó todo, cuando cada vez al pensarlo su corazón vibraba de felicidad, pero ¿Cuándo todo empezó? Mucho mucho antes, quizás cuando le dio su primer beso, cosa que no sabia ya que era una niña, y no sabia nada de amor ni nada de los problemas de los adultos. Ahhh cuanto deseaba volver a esa época donde lo único que te importaban eran los juguetes y jugar con ellos

La infancia de ella transcurrió sin grandes sobresaltos, vivía bien en su casa compartía a veces con su padre cuando el no estaba tan ocupado como siempre. Con los horarios de siempre, en la mañana aparecía su Nana con el desayuno, la ayudaba a vestirse para ir a la escuela mientras le hablaba acerca de cómo las maleducadas las enviaban al convento de monjas y le rapaban la cabeza para pasar el resto de su vida sirviéndole a Dios, eso asustaba mucho a Rukia, de seguro esas pobres mujeres extrañarían a su cabello, luego de pasar un largo día volvía a casa a hacer sus deberes al terminarlos ver a Chappy y al final del día dormir.

Pero esa realidad cambiaba los fines de semana en donde pasaba mayormente en el estudio, y descubría la fuerza de un sentimiento que crecía con ella. Esos hermosos días donde jugo, paso, bromeo hasta aprendió a tocar algunos instrumentos con Renji, cuanto lo disfruto, no cambiaria esos días por nada. Todo cambio cuando Renji se convirtió en famoso, y dio su gran salto a la fama, a los 12 años

Cuando la mandaron al internado para señoritas, sintió un hueco en el pecho, Se sentía triste al alejarse de el, como un sentimiento de soledad, saber que ya no iba a saber mas de el hasta el volver a casa, en pocas palabras lo extrañaba, pero no ese sentimiento de extrañar a un amigo, porque también extrañaba su casa, su familia, pero con el era diferente pasaba el día pensando en el, en lo que hacia, no lo dejo de pensar y su presencia estaba en todas partes o mas bien en las revistas que sus amigas contrabandeaban al internado, gracias a eso logro ver su salto a la fama, sus logros y como cada día se hacia mas y mas famoso, le alegraba de que estuviera bien.

A pesar de ser una cárcel con olor a incienso en todas partes que le causaba nauseas y mareos, con altos corredores de piedra, con pisos de mármol, con las profesoras levantándolas de mañana para asistir a las clases, la paso bien, comiendo dulces, contrabandeando historietas de Chappy y algunas novelas, que leía y siempre al final pensaba en el amor que se tuvieron los protagonistas, ¿Algún día terminaría así?

Ella crecía y con ella un sentimiento de amor. De repente a la edad de 14 años dio el estirón de la pubertad, se quedo en esa misma estatura, le creció un poco el pecho y se le afino la cintura, tuvo una metamorfosis. Ni el mismo Byakuya Kuchiki la reconoció al irla a ver al internado en los tiempos en los que volvía a casa. Le sorprendió ese mismo día que esa señorita hecha una mujer era su hermanita. Pero su relación entre hermanos no sufrió un gran cambio, y siguió basada en los principios sólidos de la aceptación mutua. Solo había algo diferente, la protección de Byakuya por su hermanita, al ver la mirada de los machos en celo, que la quedaban mirando al pasar. A esa misma edad ella comprendió la importancia de un primer beso, que se lo tendrías que dar a esa persona amada, y ella se lo dio a Renji

Pero ¿lo amaba?... En primera ¿Qué era amar?... Sentir que el corazón le latiera como loco y así creer tener el poder de hacer todo. Pensar en alguien todo el tiempo, esperar a verlo ansiosamente, sentir mariposas en el estomago, al pensar en el. Pues si era así, entonces estaba en lo correcto, lo amaba aunque fuera su amigo. Ahora era distinto porque la vida aceptable y cómoda se había venido abajo por algo increíble: se había enamorado

Rukia tuvo su primera desilusión al ver una portada de su revista mensual favorita de todas sobre La primera novia del Abarai, para luego después de un mes engañarla, pobrecita la novia, la engaño con Mila Rose una cantante nacional que empezaba su carrera recientemente, según el articulo lo habían encontrado saliendo de su casa muchas veces, pero ese romance se acabo, y durante los próximos meses los artículos siguieron apareciendo con diferentes portadas como: "Casanova Renji" y el peor "Renji el nuevo Don Juan de todo Japón". Rukia al leer esto avanzo todas las páginas y empezó a leer el artículo principal. Que decía todos los nombres de las chicas con quien había estado. Ahí en ese momento en ese mismo instante visualizo que ella no cabía en su gran mundo, en donde el era el centro del universo, y estaba rodeado de muchas mujeres y dinero. Trato de olvidarlo pero no lo logro

La siguiente vez que lo vio fue en el funeral de su padre

**Flashback**

En su ultimo año le avisaron de ese acontecimiento a las 2 de la mañana, mientras ella dormía, le dijeron con claridad sin saltarse ningún detalle, dos días después de la trágica muerte, ya que las noticias llegaban tarde a ese oscuro lugar. Ella empezó a llorar por su padre durante ese momento, y el resto del viaje a su casa, mientras miraba el paisaje desolado de los arboles. Llego directamente al cementerio para ver como su padre descendía en el ataúd a un foso de tierra, donde permanecería hasta el final de los tiempos, mientras su espíritu estaría en un lugar mejor, lo descendían lentamente. Se seco las lagrimas, porque sabia lo que su Jii-sama decía de aquello, ósea que no debían mostrar debilidad ante cualquiera y avanzo hasta donde estaba descendiendo el ataúd en donde su padre yacía muerto, se lo imagino con su piel blanca al igual que ella, de seguro estaba fría, y ya no debía respirar, un signo claro de que ya no estaba en este mundo. Cuando ya había descendido al abismo de tierra de su tumba, los sepultureros empezaron a cavar, echándole tierra

La muerte a el lo había sorprendido en la noche, según las profesoras había sido muerte natural, nadie supo a que hora, pero una de las sirvientas entro al cuarto y lo vio acostado pensó que estaba dormido así que no dijo nada, pero se sorprendieron todos al no verlo ir a cenar, así que avanzo la misma sirvienta a la habitación de Sojun Kuchiki, lo trato de despertar hablándole, pero no respondía, así que lo movió un poco y descubrió la frialdad de su piel, en ese instante noto que el ya no estaba en este mundo se había muerto, en ese mismo instante avanzo a decirle a Ginrei

Cuando por fin terminaron, Avanzo a dejarle una flor, según lo decía la tradición, ese era el último momento en que iba a estar con el, esa era la última flor que le daba, esa seria su despedida definitiva, dejo la flor y se marcho atrás de todas las personas donde nadie la podía ver sufrir

Podía oler el olor de las rosas que rodeaban la tumba de su padre, oír a algunos parientes llorar por la perdida de alguien importante, ella solo podía permanecer allí observando la fría y triste tumba, saber que ya no lo volvería a ver le sacudía sus sentimientos en el interior, al final de todo le tocaba ir a casa así que volvió, al antiguo lugar donde ella vivía, la foto de el estaba encima del altar, ahora le tocaba rezar a todos por el alma, algunos que estaban en el funeral volvieron a la casa para dar el pésame a la familia otra vez, y seguir hablando sobre la vida del muertito

Rukia ya lo había llorado todo. Veía como las personas venían miraban al altar, se acercaban y le decían el pésame, ella solo los veía pero no los escuchaba estaba sumida en los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente de las cosas que nunca le había dicho desde que era niña ni un te quiero o un simple te amo papi, la ultima vez que le dijo algo parecido fue cuando tenia 6 años y le había regalado un enorme peluche de conejo, bueno, pero la muerte le llega a cualquiera.

Seguía mirando al vacio, se sintió sedienta y avanzo a la cocina atravesando por un pasillo que parecía que nunca acabaría, traspaso la puerta a la cocina, aun pintada de café, al entrar no diviso nada diferente seguían las mismas paredes pintadas de beige, la platera en su lugar, la refrigeradora, que antes no podía alcanzar, y su sillita de bebe que aun la tenían por una extraña razón, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, esa cocina le traía recuerdos, le encantaba pasar ahí porque podía ver como preparaban los pasteles y así aprender, los dulces que escondía por todas partes, y el recuerdo de la nana que ya no estaba con ellos, sorbió un poco y avanzo hasta la repisa, ahí una vez dejo un dulce, la abrió y se encontró con la sorpresa de que aun seguía allí, era una bolsa de ositos de goma, aun no lo habían sacado, el dulce se veía en buen estado aunque ya habían pasado varios años, tal vez se debió conservar bien.

Una idea loca paso por la cabeza, recordaba lo que decían-lo dulce saca lo amargo de la vida- ese consejo lo había dicho la nana cuando comía chocolates por haber sido rechazada por el chofer.

Abrió la fundita de los dulces, tomo uno esperando que el sabor fuera dulce pero al momento de introducirlo, eso sabia amargo, sabia al principio dulce, luego acido y amargo también, lo escupió, y fue directamente al lavabo lo abrió y lavo su lengua, sabia asqueroso

-Jajaja- una carcajada se oyó atrás de ella. Ella cerro la llave, y miro a esa cara que le parecía muy muy familiar – ¿Así no se toma el agua señorita? ¿No te enseñaron las monjas modales?- Fueron las siguientes palabras de pronunciación, ella no podía descifrar quien era, pero era tan familiar como la palma de su mano. ¿Y como conocía que se había ido a un internado?, acaso era un acosador

-Disculpa ¿te conozco?- pronuncio desconcertada, su mente divagaba preguntándose en quien demonios era, era mas alto que ella, con el cabello rojo y los ojos café, cuando recordó a las personas con el cabello rojo que conocía, una ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos y la otra si, esa persona que se encontraba en el frente, era su amigo Renji- ¡Mandril!- le grito, el era el objeto de su felicidad- Has cambiado- pronuncio, su interior se debatía entre abrazarlo o no

-Dímelo a mí, soy yo o te encogiste-dijo Renji burlándose, pero fue golpeado por Rukia

-¿Que quisiste decir idiota?- dijo Rukia con su rabia en su interior, sabia que era pequeña, pero no le gustaba que se lo acordaran

-Auuu, eso dolió- aullaba de dolor, ella ya no era como antes, era un poco más fuerte, no como cuando jugaban a los juegos bruscos como las luchas que tenían de niños

-Eso te ganas, además tu eres el que has cambiado, tienes unos tatuajes raros señor cejitas tatuadas ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto ya un poco tranquila

-No me llames así, no me acuerdo como me hice esto, todo comenzó con sake y a la siguiente mañana ya los tenia hechos, les gustan a las chicas y además de tu golpe mortal estoy bien- dijo aun sobándose la mejilla, Rukia le sonreía pacíficamente, el sabia del dolor-pretender algo que no es- ese era el peor dolor - y por cierto Lo siento- la cara de Rukia ya no era la misma que la de antes

-Gracias, pero no importa- dijo, aparentando, no le iba a mostrar dolor a el, nunca, ni siquiera estando tan herida, ya vacía en sentimiento, o algo por el estilo-si como no, las chicas tendrían pena por ti porque pensaran que recién sales de la cárcel, y además yo lo siento por ti, el alcohol es malo, no se debe consumir, gracias a eso 75.000 personas mueren por año idiota- cambio de tema, y le reclamo Rukia preocupándose por su amigo-amor. El discurso de ella siguió hablando con fervor acerca de aquellos problemas, de repente la conversación pasó del alcoholismo a la drogadicción

Renji estaba aburrido ya-¡Alto!- el se dio cuenta de algo. Rukia lo miro con desconcierto-¿Acaso te estas preocupando por mi?

-Si… ¿Por?- dijo dudando de la pregunta que le habían hecho

-¿Acaso te gusto?-le pregunto, por lo menos tenia esa pequeña migaja de ilusión que vagaba por su mente que le dijera si

-Que eres idiota- le dijo aventándole la funda de gomitas de oso que cargaba hace un rato a sabiendas de las consecuencias que traería decir la verdad, ósea decirle si, llevaría a la cama, llevaría a deshacerse de ella, llevaría a la depresión máxima, llevaría a dejar de ser amigos y mejor no, prefería guardarse el dolor para otro día

-no se desperdicia comida enana, y NO, es que ¿Por que tan preocupada por mi? Me muero ¿y?- dijo el relajado esperando una respuesta de ella

-deja de llamarme así, yo no te recalco lo muy idiota que eres- dijo golpeándolo otra vez - no quiero ver cosas feas… además debes agradecer que te eche algo bueno

-la verdad si, pero no se desperdician cosas deliciosas como esta- dijo cogiendo la bolsa ya en el suelo, no sabia lo que se le esperaba ya que no había observado porque su amiga tomaba agua a cantaros, tomo un oso y lo mastico, a los minutos sintió el horrible sabor a rancio y fue inmediatamente al lavamanos donde como Rukia hizo lo mismo, limpiarse del terrible sabor

-La venganza es dulce- se burlaba Rukia- pero esos osos no-

**Fin del Flashback**

2 meses después cuando Renji se había ido por suerte se había encontrado con sus dos mejores amigas de la primaria, al ir a ver las pruebas de la universidad a la que iba, las 3 estaban haciendo lo mismo yendo a ver las pruebas que le habían sacado 6 días sin dormir a Rukia, ella aprobó para psicología, le encantaba el misterio del cerebro, y los trastornos que tiene, desde allí andaban juntas aunque no estudiaran lo mismo

Después de que se halla ido Orihime y gritar cuanto odiaba a Renji por haber vuelto y a la vez cuanto lo amaba, sin ponerse a pensar que la mayoría de los lacayos estaban atrás de la puerta esperando el saber el porque la señorita gritaba, unos iban a tranquilizarla pero no podían, mientras que otros solo iban para mas tarde tener eso como tema de conversación, en toda la noche se puso a pensar en como poder mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarse recordando el incidente mañanero de hace mas o menos 365 días atrás, antes de eso, lo podía disimular tan bien.

Ahora estaba allí en la mitad del estudio, era medio día, estaba pensando en varios dilemas de lo que debía hacer según sus novelas. En primera estaba ir con el, darle una cachetada, saltar a sus brazos y decirle miles de veces cuanto lo ha amado. En segunda matar a Renji por lo hecho. En tercera no hablar del tema ni pronunciarlo al aire mismo. Y la ultima lo que Orihime le había aconsejado _–…Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo…-_ recordaba aquellas sabias palabras, era su mejor amiga y tenia razón

Empezó a tachar mentalmente las opciones que tenia_-Bueno la una queda descartada-_ dijo, no estaba tan desesperada de hablar con el-_la 2 tal vez, es tentadora pero me incriminarían de asesinato y no soy capaz de llegar a tal extremo, la 4, Orihime tiene razón, pero no pienso hacer nada así que voy a elegir la 3-_ dijo profundamente ya enojada por los desacuerdos de la mente y el corazón

La 3 funcionaba en sus novelas, y los dos volvían a ser amigos, pero estaban enamorados, _-tal vez Renji sienta algo… no…-_ ella misma se decía, eso era falso, quería elegir la primera y como una novela saltar a sus brazos en pleno atardecer cuando el sol se pone en el centro del mar darle un gran y enorme beso, y luego decirle todo, lo que sintió y cuando este apunto de decir algo besarlo otra vez, algo imposible, que solo existía en las novelas, y esta era la vida real, y la de matarlo no podría, primero ella muerta, y la ultima…

Algún día tendría que enfrentarlo eso si era verdad, pero ese día no era hoy, tal vez cuando ya sean ancianos, en el acilo decirle que alguna vez sintió algo por el y se empiecen a reír recordando los tiempos cuando eran niños, y en que ella era una psicóloga loca del amor y el un cantante Casanova, pues como ella decía mejor tarde que nunca. Pero por ahora debía salvar su amistad antes de que se rompa el hilo que quedo sosteniendo lo poco que se salvo de su amistad

Como dije antes estaba en el estudio, esta mañana estaba un poco vacio, ya que la razón de casi no haber nadie, era de un accidente en las afueras de la ciudad, fueron algunos camarógrafos, y otros mas para ver cuantos como y quien habían muerto.

Casi sola, no había nadie que la cubriera del lugar donde estaba, en ese momento era el mejor, el día estaba conspirando con ella, así nadie se enteraría de nada. Pocas personas caminaban por el estudio llevando papeles, transportando maquinaria, cámaras, etc. El jefe de producción, Yoruichi paseándose por todas partes, y su querido mandril, que hacia que su corazón sonara como los tambores de las tribus africanas, estaba hablando con un camarógrafo, para averiguar lo que había sucedido, estaban grabando el accidente en vivo

El se alejo del lugar, caminando, Ella se acerco a el siguiéndolo, por donde iba, hasta que en una esquina giro y como el día anterior fue aprisionada por aquellos musculosos brazos

Renji se sorprendió por quien lo seguía, sabia que era alguien, por que se sentía muy vigilado-¿Rukia?- aun sorprendido por aquella persona-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Mmmm?- Rukia pensó se quedo plasmada ya que aun no tenia ni idea que decirle, había planeado todo excepto las palabras que iba a decir –Quería saludarte que ¿acaso no puedo?- le dijo

-ya… ¿Hola?- le dijo el, sonriendo, estaba frente a ella, se veía indefensa… sus labios… ¿Cómo seria el besarlos? Igual que el día anterior, ella ni siquiera se le quería acercar, ni siquiera hablarle, tenia que aclarar todo –Rukia yo…- cambiando su cara de sonrisa radicalmente

La cabeza de Rukia le daba la alerta roja, ya que noto que Renji quería hablar del tema, por la cara que tenia -¡Renji! -gritando e interrumpiendo rápido

El chico al frente de ella se sorprendió rápido por la manera en que lo había interrumpido, tenia que ser algo importante -¿Si?- pregunto

-¿Mmmm?- dudo por un momento, que le diría, te interrumpo porque no quiero hablar de ese tema –Es que quiero…- _besarte, abrazarte- _pensaba ella, tenia que tener una causa, ahí recordó una causa noble que seria la segunda fiesta del año- Quiero invitarte a la fiesta de compromiso de Nii-sama, ya que eres un gran amigo- recordó aquella fiesta, del compromiso de su hermano, ni siquiera sabia quien era la afortunada, y ya invitaba personas a la fiesta- así ya sabes, hablar como los viejos tiempos –Allí Renji comprendió, esa terrible palabra:"amigo"

-Ya esta bien- su novio estaría allí así conocería al rival, se puso a pensar en como seria, que tenia el que el mismo no… La veía estaba hermosa, con el vestido azul que tanto le gustaba a él… estaba hermosa en pocas palabras…. Pero de seguro que esa belleza seria solo para el… el otro tipo

-¿Renji?-lo llamo, el se había perdido en sus pensamientos… miraba a la cara de Rukia como perdida en ella.

-¿Si?- pronuncio, Rukia lo había llamado y se dio cuenta, estaba triste

-Me podrías soltar tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo seria, ya eran las 12 y tenia que ir a hacer el papeleo de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la escuela, eso se iba a tardar mucho, quizás hasta la tarde

-Uh perdón, eres libre…- dijo sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer, aunque lo había dicho, esta invitación era para conocer a su eterno rival, que le había robado a su enana

Esa tarde se decidió tomar libre, veía la televisión pues no tenia nada que hacer, seguía con la misma noticia de hace horas, el enorme carro que había aparecido en la mañana, y hecho gran conmoción, se había hecho escombros, que aun explotaban en pequeñas de las piezas de la maquinaria pesada al aire y lastimaba a algunos, algo que le causo felicidad ya que le cayo una a Urahara, rápido al ver esto dio una carcajada y apago la televisión, solo por eso la tenia encendida, esperando a ver si el karma hacia algo por sus demencias que le había hecho, pero el no creía en esas cosas. No era malo lo que estaba haciendo, estar acostado en su sillón, sin hacer nada, últimamente ya no era como al principio que era la cara de todo Japón, recordaba esos tiempos en donde era amigo de Ulquiorra aun. Recordaba sus inicios.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar en el canal a los 17 años, allí necesitaban una cara nueva y el necesitaba trabajar, pues si el cielo te da limones has limonada, lo hizo para por fin largarse de la casa del loco se su padre, si lo había soportado 17 años y casi morir, no iba a esperar otros 3 años y morir, lo lamentaba por sus pobres hermanas que aun lo tenían que aguantar. No le gusto la idea de salir en tele y que todo el mundo en la calle lo reconozca gritando como locos, era el único trabajo disponible que quedaba la verdad, como aun recordaba nadie sabe lo que terminaría siendo, como su vecina que soñaba con ser una ballestita pero termino siendo profesora

En fin si iba a trabajar, trabajaba en las mañanas y estudiaba en la tarde, su primera vez en un programa fue acompañado por:"la leyenda", así lo llamaban en todas partes, ya que en sus inicios, había cambiado el periodismo 360º, como decía su nombre era la leyenda del periodismo, hacia comentarios, acerca de todo, y no le importaban lo blasfemados que fueran, luchaba contra la corrupción y el derecho a la libertad de expresión, todo el mundo lo conocía y lo admiraba, era grande en pocas palabras, pero a Ichigo no le interesaba si fuera hasta con el presidente de los estados unidos, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero ese hombre: Sora Inoue como se llamaba, quien terminaría mal, se volvió una de las personas mas admirables para el

Todavía recuerda su primera vez, quien entrevisto, un jugador de futbol que al igual que el también era su inicio, en el futuro con el formarían a un grupo de 5, los mas deseados de todo Japón, después de ese comienzo en la televisora, los medios empezaron a hacer historias acerca de la nueva cara de Ss. Tv, y las chicas se derretían por el, al principio le desagradaba la idea, porque no le gustaban las personas lo admiraran como un dios pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando

Ya cuando consiguió su departamento, no dejo el trabajo, se acostumbro a todo al estudio, a que lo sigan, a que lo espíen, a todo, esto empezó a gustarle mas y mas, aunque no le crean con el loco de su jefe, y los demás que grababan allí, o trabajaban, se sentía en familia en las mañanas, luego le ofrecieron un mejor puesto de empleo, que era completo, se hizo el indiferente para que creyeran que en realidad no le importaba cosa que no era así, allí a Ichigo lo tenían marcado de niño malo. Ese mismo día Urahara hizo una fiesta para celebrar aquello, en esa misma fiesta conoció a uno de sus mejores amigos y su futuro enemigo, el actor Ulquiorra Cifer, el era… interesante en verdad, lo conoció a través de su amigo Renji. Desde ese día El, Ulquiorra, el enano y Renji (cuando estaba en la ciudad), salían como amigos a todas partes, de un momento a otro se volvieron los solteros más codiciosos de Japón

El quiso dejar de ser soltero el día en que le cayo el amor, oh… el amor, el amour en francés, lo tenia loco…

Fue un día de Noviembre, en temperatura de 10º, nublado pronto seria navidad, Ichigo ese día llego amargado al estudio, no había empezado el día y ya le iba mal, al levantarse descubrió que la noche anterior había dejado abierto el refrigerador y se le había dañado, lo descubrió porque al terminar de bañarse camino hacia la cocina por un vaso de leche, pero se resbalo, se cayo y se hizo un chichón en la cabeza, perdió el metro y tuvo que caminar, y para su desgracia luego empezó a nevar

Entro al estudio amargado, todo el mundo lo saludaba alegre, pero el no, estaba tan enfadado con este día que ya quisiese que acabase, como si el día fuese peor, le tocaba junta de la directiva del canal, algo tan aburrido, Ichigo fue el ultimo en llegar al canal, y todos los miembros, directiva y jefe de producción lo quedaron mirando, mientras susurraron cosas acerca de su impuntualidad, a Ichigo le iba mal en el día, y nada podía arreglarlo o eso el pensaba hasta entonces, estaban hablando acerca de según Urahara, el canal necesitaba un reality show, y cada uno exponía sus ideas al frente en una conferencia de como debería ser, el jefe parecía distraído mirando las decoraciones navideñas que ya empezaban a salir a la luz en esas épocas

**Flashback**

_-Ya se-_ hablo el distraído de Urahara_- ¿y que tal si cogemos un grupo de personas, las abandonamos en un bosque con cámaras?, y el quien este vivo en un mes gana-_ todavía esas palabras le quedaron en la mente, pues ese día nunca se lo iba a olvidar

Ichigo recuerda que todos los miraron anonadados, excepto el que no se sorprendió de las cosas que dijo el sombrerero loco, ya que en esos 4 meses que había trabajado allí en el estudio ya se había acostumbrado a las rarezas que se hacían, aunque sean psicópatas, sádicas, crueles, raras, anormales o maniacas , con un jefe como Urahara pasaba de todo, todavía recuerda que una vez Urahara le envió unos chocolates, por fuera se veían deliciosos, pero la verdad no le eran, por dentro tenían salsa picante, ¡por dios quien se molesta en sacarle toda la crema al interior de los chocolates!, esa era obra de un demente, también la vez en que le entrego un frasco de maníes, el pensaba que al abrirlos iban a salir serpientes de broma, por eso no las abrió, pero después olvido guardarlas bien, y Renji las abrió por que estaba hambriento, el creía que eran maníes, pues la verdad no salieron serpientes, ni tampoco eran los deliciosos cacahuates que Renji esperaba, sino arañas, y no arañas de mentiras, sino de las de verdad, mas bien tarántulas.

Cerro los ojos par visualizar en su mente aquel recuerdo que solo vagaba en lo mas profundo de el, desde que decidió mandar todo al pasado. -¿alguna incomodidad?- preguntaba ese día el sombrerero, mientras la mayoría de los propietarios alzaba la mano, tratando de aclarar la incógnita del reality show más raro- Bueno como no veo preguntas, sigamos con las novedades

-Kisuke-san- alguien entró, todavía conmemoraba esa alegre voz que le encanto oír desde ese primer momento, esa hermosa piel, y sus ojos ámbar- Aquí están los reportes de las cosas que han sido dañados este mes-dijo apilando la enorme pila de papeles en el escritorio

Ichigo le puso atención -¿Tantos?- pregunto Urahara, sorprendido de cuantos aparatos electrónicos habían sido mutilados ese mes, todo el mundo miro aun mas confuso eso, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, solo se indagaban preguntas acerca de que había pasado con eso, que parecía muy misterioso- Bueno buen trabajo, y por cierto-se dirigió a todo el mundo allí en la sala -ella es mi nueva asistente Senna Kohaku, ella se quedara con nosotros durante un mes, porque no nos quiere- hizo cara dramática y se puso a llorar falsamente detrás del abanico que siempre trae

-Mucho gusto-dio una pequeña reverencia y salió por la puerta principal o única puerta, Ichigo la siguió con la mirada y cuando completamente desapareció solo miraba la puerta rogando porque apareciera de nuevo

Según el al aparecer ella en ese día, era la luz que mejoraba ese día gris, el quedo rápida e inmediatamente flechado, para el era un suertudo al encontrarse en un país de _ de diferentes ciudades, con diferentes canales de televisión, era suertudo pues se había encontrado con el premio gordo, a una chica en quien por primera vez en la vida había amado, o eso creyó hasta el momento de su terrible separación, cuando por fin vio que ella era otra de las malas suertes que le llegaron en ese día_

_-¿Baboso? ¿Te paso un balde?- Ichigo se sobresalto, su compañero mandril se sentaba al lado de el, desde hace rato, ni Ichigo lo había notado_

_- Cállate idiota- grito Ichigo, error, segunda vez que lo vieron todos y empezaron a susurrar como antes_

_-Kurosaki- lo llamo Urahara, Ichigo rápidamente atendió, al sombrerero que se había puesto serio-¿De que color quieres el balde?-dijo cuando después se le escapo una risa, el les había escuchado_

_-Tu también cállate idiota-dijo el ya furioso de que lo molestaran tanto, los susurros se hicieron mas fuertes _

_-Como te atreves a gritarle a tu jefe, cuando yo te respeto mucho- otra escena dramática que plantaba el tipo que nunca se separaba de su abanico, su llanto planto, tan rápido como pudo –Ya bueno como iba diciendo, y para los niños que tal si ponemos una serie americana, como la de ese tipo que tenia los alienígenas, Ben 11_

_-Urahara es ben 10- le replico Ishida, corrigiéndolo_

_-Bueno, entonces de onceavo pongamos a mi suegra- dijo el riéndose_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a la persona que había azotado tan fuertemente la puerta, era Yoruichi, se veía muy enojada, se acercó donde estaba su esposo-¿Qué dijiste?- la rabia se le veía hasta en la forma de hablar_

_-Lo siento cariño- dijo Urahara arrepentido por sus acciones, cuando Yoruichi estaba brava, se le salían los 7 demonios_

_Le jalo la oreja y lo saco a rastras de allí–No hables tan mal de mama, ella no te ha hecho nada-le reclamaba, solo Urahara sabia lo que ella le hacia, y todos decían que no era nada bueno, después de ese castigo de la mama Yoruichi castigando al bebe Urahara, todos dentro de la sala tomaron por terminada la reunión_

_Al salir Ichigo ya no tenia sueño como al principio de la reunión, había conocido a la chica de sus sueños, ella le había quitado mucho el sueño, sobretodo con sus dos hermosos ojos ámbar, que se los encontró de nuevo a la salida de esa enorme y gris sala, con un cuadro del canal cuando fue fundado hace mucho, sus ojos miraban a un cuaderno mientras hablaba por teléfono alegremente, -quizás debe ser su novio- pensó Ichigo_

_-Ichigo- le dijo Renji de atrás- de nuevo babeando, ya mismo ya no necesitaras un balde sino un pozo- dijo el Abarai tratando de molestarlo, como siempre_

_-No molestes, Renji-dijo Ichigo, ya que el siempre era el objeto de su burla_

_Se situó al lado de el, y observo el objeto que sus chocolates ojos miraban –Es linda ¿no?- pregunto el Abarai_

_-Si…-dijo Ichigo sin pensar en lo que había dicho, estaba loco, perdido, enamorado, flechado, pasaron 5 minutos cuando noto lo que había dicho –No, no lo quise decir, digo… digo si lo quise decir… pues claro todas las mujeres son hermosas… digo no todas… Afff- el ya estaba confundido por todo el lio de palabras que había atado y vuelto a atar_

_- Ya ves como te babeas por ella- dijo Renji, sabiendo lo que hacia-Invítala a salir- insinuó, ya estaba cansado de que su amigo no saliera a menudo con chicas, ya lo asustaba, y estaba comenzando a pensar que era gay_

_- De que estas hablando- dijo haciéndose el que no sabia- No, idiota_

_-Bueno entonces lo hare yo-dijo Renji mirándose al espejo de al lado, y arreglándose un poco_

_Ichigo al oír esto, se enfureció mas de lo que estaba con Renji, toda la furia de las bromas que le había hecho, durante su morada en el canal, se estaban recopilando en su interior, al ver al Abarai hablar felizmente con la chica que había conocido, su mano se había hecho puño, cuando regresara tendría una pequeña sorpresita, cuando de repente el pelirrojo señalo a Ichigo, con una mueca de conspiración, Ichigo miro a la chica, esta lo saludaba alegremente, la siguiente parte de la conversación ella asintió, y Renji regreso- Te lo dije- dijo el pasando por su lado y poniendo su brazo en su hombro -Por cierto de nada- continuo con sus ultimas palabras y se marcho_

_Ichigo vio a Senna acercarse- Ya vamos- dijo ella pasando a su lado cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo casi a rastras por el ascensor, Ichigo divagaba en su mente buscando una explicación lógica para lo siguiente. En primera porque lo estaba jalando del brazo con el hacia el ascensor, si el era un desconocido para ella, no sabia quien era, de seguro hoy Renji moría, lo sentía por Rukia, se quedaría viuda, pero no, hoy habría masacre_

_-¿Hola?-pregunto la suave voz llamándolo del otro lado de la mesa, Ichigo no lo había notado pero ahora estaban en el restaurante de la esquina, ella estaba al frente, y lo miraba con curiosidad- Me gusta almorzar con charla pero hoy es diferente… creo _

_-Ah- el reacciono, no había pensado en el camino, su cerebro estaba apagado –Oh, lo siento estaba pensando_

_-Ahmmm- asintió con la cabeza dudando –Pensé que eras raro, no todas las personas se quedan mirando al vacio por 10 minutos, pensé que estabas muerto, pero si respirabas-_

_¡10 minutos! ¿Había tardado tanto? Ahora lo primero que tenia que hacer es buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que cruzaba en su mente –Si… oye me puedes hacer un favor… me podrías decir que te dijo el mandril de Renji- actuaba al estar serio_

_-¿Que me darás a cambio?- pregunto Senna, negociando _

_-Pagare el almuerzo-dijo Ichigo todo serio, poco podía hacer por el momento_

_-Ok… esta bien, me dijo que necesitabas a alguien que te acompañe a almorzar porque el no podía, y nadie quería venir contigo, me pregunto ¿Por qué será?_

_-Deberías preguntar menos-dijo Ichigo agradeciendo que por vez primera el mandril no lo había avergonzado en nada -Ahora ordenemos_

_-Yo ordene por ti- el chico con cabello naranja observo su mesa y confirmo la realidad- como no respondías pedí curri, ojala que te guste_

_-Pues si lo hiciste para disgustarme, te equivocas me encanta el curri- cogiendo la cuchara de metal que se encontraba al lado del plato en la mesa de mantel de cuadros blancos con amarillos_

_-Pues a mi también-asombrándose en la similitud de ellos-Por cierto mi nombre es Senna- dijo estirando las manos para darle un gran apretón_

_-Y el mío Ichigo Kurosaki- respondió el otro devolviéndole el apretón_

_Desde ese día comenzó la amistad entre Ichigo y Senna, Senna sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y Ichigo tratándola de ver cada tiempo que podía para ver si alguna vez despertaban los sentimientos en ella, cosa que si logro ya que poco a poco un gusto empezaba en ella, una chispa, que ella sentía hacia a el, el mes terminaba y con eso la ultima semana fría de noviembre_

_Esa semana, le toco hacer un reportaje de una casa donde sucedían cosas paranormales que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, la casa Fukuda, De 120 años de edad, según los habitantes, se oían pequeños pasitos y gritos de ayuda, uno de los pobladores dice que la casa lo comió pero logro salir_

_La camioneta desembarco al frente de la casa, que al bajar se sintió ese aire penumbroso, apenas todos vieron, notaron el terrorífico clima en donde se encontraban_, el cerco negro de metal oxidado, la pintura de las paredes agrietadas, la maleza que llegaba hacia los pies aun así habiendo nieve, el techo lleno de verde musgo con una ligera capa de nieve, daban ese ambiente de encontrarse en el cementerio, lo único que faltaba era que cayera un rayo, cosa posible, ya que el cielo se escureció, con una enorme nube negra, pusieron la maquinaria en su estado para poder irse rápido, los que creían estaban nerviosos, y los que no creían, según ellos había una explicación lógica para que se oscureciera el día, quizás una tormenta

Ichigo no estaba asustado, era una de las personas que decían que había una explicación lógica, por el otro lado Senna se veía decidida a entrar aunque sentía miedo que incrementaba con cada paso dado

A Ichigo le dieron el micrófono, y lo enfocaron –Buenas Tardes, Aquí estamos en la casa Fukuda, con mas de 100 años de edad…-La cámara enfocaba la vieja casa mientras que Ichigo seguía hablando de la historia de la vieja, sabiéndolo por el audífono que tenia en el oído para poder escuchar y hablar, a muchos les daban eso, para poder saber que decir, porque sino lo hacían estarían en blanco –Después de este corte entraremos...- dijo Ichigo

-Y corte- dijo Ishida apagando los equipos

-¿Vamos a entrar?- se quejo uno de los chicos del equipo de producción, seguido de los otros aterrorizados, que ya mismo hacían caer a Ishida en la maleza

-Son ordenes de Urahara- dijo el defendiéndose –No mías- todos los del grupo de producción a veces lo odiaban al jefe, pensaban en lo inepto que a veces era, pero lo aguantaban, hubo un año donde ingresaron nuevos, el 70% de ellos tubo que ir a un psiquiatra, pobres…-Por cierto entramos en tres-dijo el

-Ichigo estuviste fantástico- dijo Senna felicitándolo, y abrazándolo

En ese instante el cerebro del naranjito proceso lentamente, sus pulmones dejaron de respirar, sus mejillas se encandecieron, y su corazón dejo de palpitar por 2 segundos, lo único que arruino el momento fue Ishida llevándolo al frente de la puerta

-rápido estamos en vivo- dijo el, el temperamento de Ishida nunca cambiaba a pesar de que ya lo conocía, el trabajo siempre lo tenia que hacer bien

-Cual es tu problema- Ichigo le pregunto, ya que el era dos caras diferentes fuera y dentro del estudio

-Mira te deje traer a esa mucha- señalando a la chica que observaba las o

Ichigo cogió el micrófono –Ahora entraremos a la casa- dijo el abriendo la puerta lentamente, gracias a esto logro dar un gran crujido, que asusto a algunos de los presentes haciéndolos huir, eran 25 esa tarde, incluyendo camarógrafos, y el chofer, solo 13 quedaron después, incluyendo a Ishida, a Ichigo, y a Senna

Entraron a esa oscura y tenebrosa mansión, Senna ya no tenia miedo y encabezaba a todos como si fuera la heroína de la misión, seguida por Ichigo, Ishida que también cargaba una cámara –Aunque no se quería ensuciar las manos- y el resto, uno de los camarógrafos tenia la cámara con una mano y en la otra un crucifijo diciendo algo en una lengua desconocida para los presentes, la mayoría de ellos temblaban, y estaban tan ocupados en eso, que ni siquiera notaron como poco a poco desaparecían, cuando un enorme ruido sonó, Ichigo y Senna giraron y no encontraron a nadie, ahí fue el momento cuando a Senna le volvió ese miedo

-Ahhh- grito y empezó a correr seguida por Ichigo, porque quería protegerla de todo peligro y no la tenia que perder, en ese momento piso un peldaño en el suelo, y ambos cayeron a un lugar vacio.

El lugar era obscuro solo las luces del sol que atravesaban las tablas se notaban en el suelo, se notaba que el lugar no había sido limpiado en años, y en cada esquina del lugar una enorme telaraña bajaba desde allí al suelo, los 2 cayeron sentados, y una mota de polvo se alzo en el aire, haciendo estornudar a Senna. Ichigo con la mirada busco una salida, pero no la encontró

-Genial, estamos atrapados- proclamo el al aire, Senna temblaba como nunca al lado de el

-Ya se llamemos- dijo ella buscando su apagado celular- No batería baja

-Espera déjame ver el mío- dijo Ichigo hurgando en sus bolsillos, encontrándose de que no estaba- No esta

-Ahhh- empezó a gritar de nuevo Senna, ella estaba muy asustado ya que en poco tiempo el sol se iría a dormir, para dar paso a una extensión oscura

-Senna tranquila, yo estoy aquí, nada pasara- dijo Ichigo tranquilizando a ella, y a el mismo, porque no sabia si alguna vez saldría de ese oscuro lugar, también planeando algo, porque si había forma de entrar había manera de salir

-Como se que alguien no te llevara- dijo ella poniendo los ojitos de cachorro, y con esa mirada diciéndole que no se fuera nunca de su vida

-Ya se- dijo el cogiendo la cinta del cabello de la chica al frente de ella- Así no nos separaremos- dijo el amarrando la cinta en las dos manos- Ni por un espíritu, ni por nada

-Esta bien- aseguro ella teniendo un poco de valor que le quedaba de la vez anterior

Paso el tiempo, mientras Ichigo buscaba una salida acompañado por Senna, ya todo se había puesto oscuro, y ahí comprendieron que era de noche, el terrorífico ambiente era alimentado con las telarañas y un enorme cuadro antiguo que donde quiera que tu fueras, parecía que sus enormes ojos te seguían, lo único que pudieron hacer es sentarse en un enorme sillón de terciopelo antiguo en el medio del salón

-Parece que hoy no podremos salir- dijo Ichigo desilusionado por no poder salir, o encontrar alguna solución

- Si- dijo ella también –Y ahora ¿que?- pregunto ella

-Pues, esperar- Solo dijo el Kurosaki, cuando de repente, se escucharon unos enormes pasos dirigiéndose hacia allí, Senna se alarmo y empezó a tratar de decir su ultima voluntad

Ichigo la abrazaba esperando lo peor, ahora ya creía en misterios, y ya no se burlaba de la gente que los creía-Me gustas- pronuncio la tenue voz de la chica debajo de ella, y un minuto mas tarde, sus labios, Ichigo disfruto ese momento como nunca

-Ahí están- una luz se abrió paso, eran Urahara con el resto de camarógrafos con cámaras, sorprendidos por lo que estaban haciendo, eso fue grabado y estaba en vivo, Ichigo y Senna se sorprendieron y se separaron rápido

-No me esperaba esto- dijo Urahara, bueno ahora todo el mundo sabía lo que paso, en todo el país de allí, todo el mundo en ese momento los estaba observando

Los chicos fueron rescatados, Ichigo le termino diciendo todo a Senna y empezaron a salir, una semana después el misterio fue resuelto, la misteriosa casa no era tan misteriosa, los pasitos que se escuchaban eran ratas, y los gritos de auxilio eran personas que habían quedado atrapadas anteriormente, en pocas palabras la casa era un rompecabezas lleno de trampas, 1 mes después Ichigo fue ascendido a presentador de noticias

Ulquiorra la conoció 1 semana después, en donde quedo rendido a sus encantos, la vio desde el taxi en donde iba dirigirse a la cafetería, lo que quería hacer era bajarse e ir a conocerla, aunque fuera serio tenia muchos sentimientos en el interior. Pero su burbuja de ilusión se había arruinado al conocer a quien en realidad le pertenecía, a su amigo Ichigo Kurosaki.

Al conocerla, todo gracias a Ichigo, al presentarle a su dulce novia, su gusto no disminuyo, sino que aumento, le gustaba su aptitud, y personalidad, y cada vez se volvía mas cercano a ella, y según el pensaba ver indicios de que ella también sentía algo por el. Sobretodo cuando ella lo probó

Ese día hacia sol, era un día normal, ya estaban a finales del verano. Era de tarde, dos individuos estaban en un automóvil regresando de almorzar, mirando uno a cada esquina, en cada semáforo que plantaban, se hablaban, pero el ambiente estaba tenso, estaban Ulquiorra y la novia de Ichigo, en ese momento a Ichigo, le tocaba dar las noticias del momento, no estaba con ninguno de los dos, y el le había pedido el favor de poder llevarla a cenar cuando no estuviera disponible

-¿Que tal el clima?- ella pregunto observando el azul cielo lleno de pájaros alrededor-Es perfecto, cálido y todo se ve alegre

-Bien- dijo el todo serio como siempre, Senna ya lo concia que esa era su mascara, aunque el no lo halla dicho

-Ulquiorra deja de estar así serio, si te vieran, pensarían que lo estas mirando mal, vamos sonríe- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en los cachetes, para que por lo menos hiciera una sonrisa falsa

-Tu sabes que yo no soy así- respondió todo seco y sacudiendo la cabeza para que quitara las manos –Llegamos-dijo estacionando el auto –Hogar dulce hogar-

-Vamos una vez hazlo por mi- dijo ella poniendo cara de cachorrito en frente de el –Y te daré algo a cambio

Ulquiorra se puso a pensar, el premio muy tentador -¿Cómo que?- pregunto sin más

Ella tomo sus cachetes con las manos, lo miro a los ojos y acerco su cara - Esto- dijo robándole un pequeño beso, mientras el cerraba los ojos, trato de seguir besándola y fue hacia adelante, pero no había nada, solo estaba el aire recorriendo alrededor. Ese acto dejo a Ulquiorra muy confundido, desde ese momento lo pensó

Los meses pasaron, e Ichigo cada vez se daba cuenta de que no podía estar alejado ya mas de ella, así que se le declaro para unirse juntos en el contrato eterno, en donde unían sus almas, ella rápidamente acepto, en ese momento ya no trabajaba en donde Urahara, ya había pasado 1 año, y aunque fuera poco, el creía que ella seria la mujer de su vida. Rápidamente, en ese momento eligieron al padrino, Ulquiorra, ese era el peor error que había cometido, ya que en el interior no sabia los pensamientos de el, y sus sentimientos hacia su prometida

La amistad de ellos se acabo 1 semana antes de la boda, cuando Ulquiorra decidió declarar su eterno amor secreto, para ya no hacerlo mas secreto, y darle en claro todo, que no lo habían dejado todo eso, Ichigo como siempre estaba ocupado y a Ulquiorra esta vez le tocaba ayudar a la mudanza de casas, ya que Senna se lo había pedido, iban en el carro ambos ya habían terminado lo ultimo en recoger y volvieron para verificar que nada se les había pasado de alto , ambos ya regresaban donde seria el futuro hogar del matrimonio de los Kurosaki, y el solo buscaba una respuesta a la confusión que había quedado en ese día cálido

-Sabes me estaba pensando mudar de ciudad- pronuncio el, sin ninguna emoción como siempre

-Oh en serio- quedo ella asombrada por lo espontaneo que había dicho eso

-Si, pero no me pienso ir solo- dijo el, también sorprendiéndola por lo mismo

-Oh con quien- ella pregunto curiosa, se moría de la curiosidad

El carro planto de repente, mostrando que habían llegado al futuro de ella, y la futura desgracia de el, el lo miraba con odio

-Bueno… contigo…- dijo el tranquilamente, e hizo lo mismo que ella había hecho meses atrás en esa tarde de verano, ella abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, se alejo y le dio una cachetada, para mostrarle que ella era de otro, y que lo respetaba. Ese golpe le dolió a el, le quedo doliendo en la cara, por ese dia y por los siguientes

Ichigo había visto todo, le hirió, muy en su interior, se sentía traicionado por su amigo, estaba dolido, sospechaba que uno de los 4 sentía eso por ella, pero al que mas sospecho fue a Hitsugaya, pero nunca a el, rápido avanzo hacia la puerta del carro, la abrió y saco a golpes a su pálido ex amigo, bueno, esa tarde después de ir al medico para que atienda las heridas, Ichigo juro de nunca volver a hablarle a ese tipo que ahora era un desconocido

En la boda todo ocurrió normal como se esperaba, y ese pensó el que seria sus felices para siempre, reemplazaron a Ulquiorra por Hitsugaya siendo el padrino, y todo fue feliz desde que dijeron si acepto ambos, pero a esta pareja no le esperaba la felicidad, ya que ambos aunque no lo vieran tenían diferentes personalidades. Al año después tuvieron a su manojo de felicidad a su primer hija, que todos los días le recordaba a ella, y la hacia extrañarla mas

Pero después de 8 años todo cambio, todo era diferente a lo que era antes, la monotonía había ganado todo, la convivencia, no podían estar ellos ya juntos, ya no eran las mismas palabras, ya ni se hablaban, y si alguna vez lo hacían, lo decían al aire, su amor se había alejado, ya no tenían la misma ternura que alguna vez sucedió en sus vidas, todo había acabado. El seguía sintiendo lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, ese dulce sentimiento llamado amor, pero ella ya no, ya ni le interesaba, y encontró al segundo amor de su vida, Aizen Sousuke.

Como las cosas no son secretos para siempre, el Kurosaki se entero, pero esta no la perdono, y se despidió para siempre de ella, porque el tenia que tener dignidad, aunque su corazón le doliera, o en si lluevan gotas de tristeza

En esa sala oscura y gris, donde los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de las ventanas, uno en diferentes lados del otro, mirando a diferentes lados, sin ninguna palabra, sin ninguna mirada ni nada

-Ya termine con el papeleo- dijo la vieja señora al otro lado del escritorio, que usaba una blusa de tela blanca, con una falda al cuerpo negra –Solo necesito una firma de ambos aquí –dijo señalando la raya que los separaría para siempre, y aunque no lo creyeran, Ichigo lo pensó dos veces, la ultima firma y se acabaría todo, hasta que por fin escribió en la blanca hoja la aceptación para la separación –Bueno, perfecto, ahora veremos el próxima mes quien se queda con la infante- dijo la abogada toda seria, mientras ambos se paraban de sus asientos e iban a diferentes lugares

**Fin del Flashback**

El divorcio ya se había negociado, y eso lo había dejado devastado, los años de felicidad se habían terminado para siempre, pero ahora debía olvidarla, no olvidarlo, sino superar el hecho que había pasado, trató tantas veces pero no pudo, con otras como Renji le decía, había tantos peces en el mar, pero eso le fue imposible, ya acostado en su cama, y rememorando esos viejos momentos, esos fuertes y diferentes sentimientos que habían ocurrido en ese entonces, extrañando esa felicidad que había pasado, pero no era como antes que los extrañaba, ahora era menos y antes se sentía triste, pero ahora no… Ahora algo había cambiado…

**SI que me tardo pero esq maldito castigo … =( gracias a todos por los reviews, y espero que le hayan disfrutado, la idea de enfocarme del pasado fue gracias a la idea de una amigaa cuando discutiamos: Rebeka y también a mi hermana… Asi que Rebeka… esta es para vos..!**


End file.
